THE WAR OF HERMIONE GRANGER
by The Foxlady
Summary: La guerra de Voldemort ha terminado, pero la victoria es amarga. Empieza la guerra de Hermione Granger! HHr; DHr EDITADO FORMATO
1. PARTE 1

**F**

**T H E W A R O F **

**H E R M I O N E G R A N G E R**

**PRÓLOGO:**

La guerra ha acabado, y sólo puedo pensar en cerrar los ojos y doblar las rodillas para caer en un sillón.

Soy Ministra contra las Artes Oscuras del Ministerio Mágico, y Ministra de Magia Interina desde que el Ministro de Magia pacifista, Remus James Lupin, fue asesinado en el Miércoles Sangriento en agosto. Aún recuerdo el día en que me escondí bajo un escritorio con la capa invisible de Harry mientras sacaban a mis compañeros - a mi novio entre ellos – a rastras para asesinarlos todos juntos contra la pared del ministerio. Recuerdo a Harry y a Ron sacándome de debajo del escritorio mientras yo lloraba y gritaba, y cómo Ron me cargó en brazos tratando de que no pudiera ver el matadero sangriento que era la entrada del Ministerio.

Hoy, las calles de Londres están de fiesta. Todo el mundo ha salido a la calle, locos de alegría, celebrando, riendo, abrazándose y llorando: hay música y risas, brindis y luces, y un ambiente de carnaval se respira en el ambiente.

No sé de dónde sacan energía. Llevo setenta y dos horas sin abandonar mi puesto, una semana sin ir a casa, dos años sin dormir bien.

Me voy a casa.

Me envuelvo en mi capa y cruzo anónima la locura de las calles: unos magos me gritan que me una a su fiesta, un par de anónimos me abrazan al pasar. Sonrío, pero se me cierran los ojos, y avanzo con las piernas temblorosas por tantas horas en tensión. Y apesto.

Cuando cruzo el callejón que desemboca en Mortiumer Alley, me paro en seco.

Tirados en la nieve, hay cuerpos. Docenas. Muchos asesinados, pero otros… otros están muertos de frío y de hambre. La guerra sólo es la mitad de responsable del horror: el desbarajuste que causa, la forma en que borra toda caridad, toda chance excepto para los más fuerte y afortunados es la otra.

Cruzo el pasillo lleno de cuerpos, y salgo a Chelsea, en donde está mi piso. Casi he olvidado las llaves: al entrar, desactivo los treinta y cuatro hechizos de protección, y entro a casa.

Mis plantas están todas muertas.

La capa de polvo, incluso sobre un brownie a medio comer, me hace ver todo gris.

Me quito la ropa a tropezones, y me meto al baño. Mi rostro es fantasmal: mis ojeras parecen imborrables, mi rostro aguzado como el de un animal famélico, mis ojos grandes y oscuros. Hay unas leves arrugas a los lados de mis ojos y mi boca, y casi parezco una vieja.

Despacio, me desprendo el pelo del rodete. Está sucio y tan apelmazado que no se desarma, y al soltarlo con los dedos, mi escalpo grita.

Miro por un rato una barra de labios comprada hace cuatro años en el botiquín y no recuerdo cómo se ponía.

Me meto a la ducha. El agua caliente me golpea como una bendición, y me doy cuenta que no recuerdo la última vez que me di un baño. Hace años que no disfruto uno: y me doy cuenta de pronto que no tengo nada que hacer- por esta noche. Puedo dormir. Puedo comer. Puedo quedarme aquí hasta deshacerme, si lo deseo.

Con alegría infantil, pongo el tapón para prepararme una tina. Sólo tengo el jabón duro para asearme, pero hago burbujas como una chiquilla riendo, y luego me arrodillo en el agua caliente y lloro histéricamente, balanceándome. Se acabó, por fin se acabó, Voldemort está muerto, Harry y Ron están vivos, Inglaterra está en paz, pero han muerto tantos. Tantos que no me he permitido llorar porque había demasiado que hacer, siempre demasiado, siempre cosas tirándome la manga con un Miss Granger, Ministra, Miss Granger, Ministra, Ministra, Ministra, Ministra… no tengo que razonar, no tengo que planear, no tengo que forzarme más, no por ahora, no ahora.

Percy, Viktor, Charlie, Lavender, Neville, Luna… todos muertos. Tantos muertos, Dios mío… sin tumba, o sin nada que enterrar. Sollozo y grito, hasta que poco a poco el mundo vuelve a entrar en foco, y temblando en el agua que se hiela me lavo el pelo frotando con fuerza, maravillada de cuánto jabón necesito.

Me pongo la bata, que creo que hace años no uso, me seco, y abro mi gaveta de comida: todo lo que me quedan son unas galletas rancias. Las devoro.

Y me desplomo en la cama, los ojos cerrados, al fin…

… _Tienes que reanudar relaciones diplomáticas. Luego, dar órdenes de búsqueda y captura de magos oscuros, establecer un tribunal internacional con ayuda de la M-ONU, negociar ayuda con Tony Blair, establecer comités de socorro urgente y de apoyo médico para las víctimas, así como reevaluar el estado financiero inglés mágico. Tendré que devaluar el galeón otra vez, My God. Y luego…_

- HERMIONE! HERMIONE!-

La voz viene de la chimenea. Las piernas temblándome, la enciendo, y el rostro de Ginny surge, chillando alborozado: casi fuerza un brazo por el estrecho conducto.

- HERMIONE, ESTÁ MUERTO! HARRY GANÓ!!- me grita la nueva jefa del Auror's Guild.

Me invade una ira irrazonable. Harry ganó? ganamos nosotros! Harry lideró nuestras tropas en la batalla de Gales, sí, pero… y los demás? Percy asesinado por ser la voz antimageista de la confederación, Draco perdiendo todo por votar en contra de los mageistas en la Cámara y torturado cuando se declaró la Dictadura de los Diez bajo Voldemort, y yo… dos años de mi vida sobre el jodido escritorio para que Harry tuviera tropas, alimentos, armas, pociones, medimagos… dos años de luchar contra paredes de piedra, tomar decisiones crueles, de enfrentarme al horror que los mapas y los inventarios me traían, años de concebir estrategias brillantes para Harry, mirando esos pergaminos hasta que había sangre en mis ojos. Y ahora…

- HERMIONE, VEN! VAMOS A CELEBRAR!- grita Ginny. Seguro hay tanto ruido a su alrededor que apenas se escucha.- ESTAMOS EN HOGWARTHS! VEN, HARRY Y RON QUIEREN VERTE!!-

- Estoy agotada, Ginny.- susurro.- Nos vemos por la mañana.-

- Hermione!-

Apago la chimenea y me tiendo en la cama. Yazgo un momento con los ojos abiertos.

Quince minutos después me levanto, y mientras los fuegos artificiales inundan el cielo, prendo la luz y empiezo a reestructurar el ministerio en una hoja de papel…

**PARTE UNO **

**T A K E M Y P L A C E **

_So lately, I've been wonderin who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

El aire el frío, cortante, y la niebla está recién levantándose mientras me encamino, tosiendo, al Ministerio. Cruzo Chelsea, desierta a las seis de la mañana, y el frío me muerde los dedos y la nariz cuando pago el tranvía. Hay cinco grados bajo cero, y mi respiración duele un poco mientras dejo el tranvía y subo la escalinata de la plaza que, por detrás de los leones de Trafalgar es uno de los pasos mágicos secretos que diseñó Dean Thomas para nosotros antes de que los mataran a él y a Seamus.

El sol es frío y seco, me deslumbra. Pero lo primero que me asombra es el silencio.

Las calles mágicas están desiertas.

Estoy sola.

No hay nada, ni nadie. Las calles parecen lavadas, y por un momento siento un deseo enervante de volverme a casa, de volver a las calles transitadas - vagamente transitadas, pero humanas al fin - muggles.

Pero camino, sola.

Creo que nunca he tenido tanto miedo...

Las calles brillan brutalmente, por el rocío, como espejos dorados, como reflectores en mis ojos cansados. Las piedras son duras bajo mis pies, y el cielo parece entero amarillo, amarillo y pálido y cruel, lento y quieto.

Hace frío...

El edificio del ministerio parece una lápida gigante alzándose ante mí. Y en cierta forma lo es, la sangre lavada de sus paredes cada mañana.

Excepto hoy.

Elevo la vista, y siento un mareo, un vahído en mi cabeza. Entro, bajando escalón por escalón, por el edificio vacío: y no me sorprende que mis pasos resuenen en ecos fantasmales.

Soy un fantasma?

Soy la única persona que ha quedado viva?

Bajo a mi oficina, para ver el escritorio de mi asistente, Alfred, desierto. No me sorprende. Supongo que todos los que no está muertos están durmiendo tras la fiesta de anoche.

Y de pronto, el miedo y los recuerdos me atenazan, mientras preparo mis pergaminos, y destapo mis tinteros.

Me siento y hundo la cara entre las manos. Sollozo, no sé porqué: me asumo aún en shock.

_Arrullos._

Parpadeo. La ventana de pronto se ha llenado de búhos. Y más y más búhos, y más y más...

Tantos...

... y entre ellos, uno familiar.

- Hedwig.- susurro. Esa querida lechucita blanca se posa en mi brazo, alargando su pata. Valiente y poderosa, sus alas parecen de hierro. Ha volado tanto..

Arrulla, y su voz es un extraño bálsamo. Recuerdo viajes, y aventuras, y horas pasadas junto a Harry y a Ron antes de que esta guerra nos devorara, antes de que me encadenasen a este escritorio y ellos fueran libres de volar en el viento ardiente. Y días en que sus voces sólo me han llegado ocultos en el arrullo de Hedwig...

_Hermione!_

_Dónde te metiste? Necesitamos comida y escobas para volver a Londres, estamos persiguiendo a los últimos mortífagos rebeldes. El ejercito se reunirá en Londres para luego desarmarse* espero * Avísame cómo mandarás y cuándo los alimentos. Por favor, que sea a la brevedad posible...!_

_Harry._

Lo estrangularía. Podría cortarme lonjas y mandárselas, y el desgraciado la repartiría entre su team sin parpadear.

Y me aplico sobre mis tablas, maldiciéndolo...

Cómo habría sido mi vida sin él? Suburbana, tranquila? Acaso pensé que ser maga iba a ser tipo Bewitched, con una casa, un marido, un hijito encantador?

En cambio estoy acá, mi matriz vacía, mi himen intacto, mis ojos cansados adornados con ojeras, mi espalda encorvada, mi rostro todo lo arruinado que puede estar un rostro que nunca fue bello, sola, y cuando esto acabe, recuperaré una vida vacía que no he tenido nunca? Es eso? Dios mío, es esto todo lo que merezco?

- Ey, Hermione.-

Del sobresalto casi me caigo de la silla: las lechuzas a mi alrededor, las muy traidoras, no han dado un solo chillidito para avisarme. Por un momento me congelo: porque quien está frente a mí es un mortífago, con capucha y varita, la máscara en la mano. Me levanto, buscando mi varita, un _Avada_ surgiendo en mi garganta, súbitamente sabiendo que ésta es, ésta es... mi muerte...

Se echa la capucha atrás y tira la máscara. Y me paralizo, casi tropezándome.

Es él.

- Hola.-

Nuestro informante. _Mi_ informante, una vez que Snape fue asesinado.

Draco Malfoy.

- Imbécil...- jadeo. Podría haberlo matado. Mi jadeo no se calma, sin embargo, y se agudiza. Tiro la varita, y me cubro la cara con las manos, la adrenalina mareándome.

- Hermione!- lo escucho moverse, y de pronto estoy en sus brazos mirando el techo. Está pálido, pero tan guapo como siempre, aunque hay una oscuridad en sus ojos que antes no estaba allí. Tiene el pelo sucio, noto ausentemente, y sangre en el hombro. Pero sonríe esa sonrisa Malfoy y enfurecedora, que amerita que le den de palmazos como le di una vez.

- No quería asustarte con mi innecesariamente dramática aparición.- dice, con un smirk.

Mi jadeo se convierte en llanto, y para la sorpresa de ambos le echo los brazos al cuello y me desahogo a gritos, casi ahogándolo. No me aparta: me aferra tan fuerte como puede, y siento sus huesos, como si supiera que nada menos que toda su fuerza puede evitar que me ponga histérica.

Su boca encuentra la mía, y se apretan juntas en hambre, en brutalidad. Lo aferro con fuerza, y él me responde, tanto que mi espalda duele bajo sus dedos, mis muslos bajo los suyos cuando de pronto se abalanza sobre mí, moviéndose. Gimo, y mi propio gemido me devuelve a la realidad.

Nos miramos con ojos desorbitados, y me alejo de él, medio arrastrándome, medio gateando. Una cosa es segura: se me han acabado las ganas de llorar. Sólo podemos mirarnos, jadeando.

- Yo sólo venía... a darte mi informe.-

- Tu informe?- digo, parpadeando.

- Bueno, es martes, no?-

Viene todos los martes.

Me echo a reír. O me río o me vuelvo loca. Y él se ríe conmigo, y todo es maravillosamente normal, por un momento.

- Te tengo unos archivos que me robé mientras el lugarteniente de Voldemius, Frederick, arrancaba. Son los graneros y despensas... pensé que te gustaría tener qué comer. Hay hasta caviar... ya sabes, mi padre.-

Los reviso alelada.- Draco, cómo podré pagártelo?-

- Seguimos donde estábamos?-

Lo miro. Y no lo puedo creer, pero aún me queda sangre en las venas como para ponerme roja.

Él me sonríe sencillamente, como si hablara en serio.

- No. Pero te daré amnistía completa cuando regreses.-

- Por lo otro volvería más rápido.- Draco se encoge de hombros, y se Desaparece, a pesar de todos los complicados wards que he puesto.

Malfoy hijo de perra....

Vuelvo a trabajar. Pero estoy menos cansada...

- Hermione!-

Casi me voy de espaldas.

Estoy rodeada de trabajo, rodeada de Aurores, rodeada de montones de gente chillándome Ministra aquí y Ministra allá, cuando veo sus sombras en la puerta de mi oficina.

Las reconocería en cualquier parte. Cualquiera.

Arrojo todo al suelo, y me precipito a los brazos de Ron, que me alza y me abraza en esos brazos de hombre que tiene, su boca besándome el pelo, su mejilla pecosa y tostada junto a la mía, y su amado, suave calor envolviéndome. Lo abrazo, loaprieto y lo abrazo, y no soy capaz de soltarlo, hasta que otros brazos amados me reclaman, y es Harry a quien adivino por el olfato porque no puedo separarme los suficiente para mirarlos, tibio y suave, su pelo más áspero que el de Ron, su piel más suave, su respiración. Me aparto pero no puedo mirarlos: estoy llorando, llorando a gritos, y creo que él también, y Ron, nos abrazamos y caemos de rodillas: siento los brazos de Ron, y la boca de Harry en la mía, y sólo beso todo lo que puedo de ellos, aferro todo lo que puedo, y al fin lloro y río histéricamente contra el pecho de Harry , la mano de Ron fuerte y confortadora en mi cabeza, sintiendo sus besos, y palabras vagas, torpes, sin sentido.

Volvemos a nuestros sentidos... de a poco. Supongo que todos nos miran, no me importa. Pido café fuerte, y pan duro en lonjas finas que es todo lo que tengo, y nos encierro en mi oficina.

Ron se sienta a mi lado, tomándome las manos, y casi empiezo a llorar otra vez cuando de pronto me levanta y me sienta en sus piernas, hundiendo el rostro en mi pelo.

Harry parece ya haber regresado a sus sentidos, porque intenta arreglarse el pelo. Está flaco, ojeroso, pero sus ojos verdes parecen brillar con más fuerza que nunca, luminosos en la oscuridad, aunque algo ferales, como ojos de gato hambriento y acosado. Lleva un sweater negro viejísimo que si mal no recuerdo era de Sirius, y pantalones de lona maltratados, casi grises. Ron, a su lado, lleva una camisa de franela vieja y jeans, y una manchita roja y celeste clara contra la oscuridad de Harry. Pero parece más hombre que él, más fuerte y musculoso, su rostro más cuadrado, mientras que Harry aún parece un muchacho, su rostro delgado, su figura apretada pero demasiado flaca. Y Ron sonríe, sus ojos tristes, pero aún mientras Harry sonría hay una tiesura, una quietud, una especie de peligro y de ansiedad en sus ojos, que no se calma.

- Cómo estás?- pregunta, su pregunta tan sencilla y sincera – y estúpida que sólo puedo sonreír, cansadamente. Ron me aprieta otro poco, y voz suena ahogada.

- Pensamos que no te encontraríamos. Cuando no apareciste en la celebración, pensé que...-

- Pero si Ginny habló conmigo.-

- No importa. No estaría tranquilo hasta verte.- dice Ron, falto de toda lógica, y adorable como siempre.

- Tienen... dónde quedarse? - susurro, intentando hacer funcionar mi mente en un tema lógico. Es obvio que no: con el Burrow, Grimmauld Place y la casa de Lupin destruidas, no hay muchas opciones.- Quédense conmigo, en mi casa.-

- Okay.- Harry asiente como si lo esperase. Por un momento siento el fantasma de mi vieja irritación: estás acostumbrado a que Hermy te provea tus necesidad básicas, no, Harry? Que Hermy se preocupe de dónde comes y duermes y te cuidan. Que Hermione se preocupe, que es lista y puede sacar soluciones de

la nada...

Si tengo una hernia de cerebro, es culpa tuya.

Lo miro, flaco y agotado, y soy quien se siente culpable. Mi pobre Harry, no es tu culpa. Has soportado más de lo que nadie podría, verdad? No eres el único, pero...

- Vamos a casa.- susurro, acariciándole el brazo.

Los dos se instalan en mi piso como si siempre hubieran vivido allí, y es casi verdad: al comienzo, fueron miles de reuniones secretas allí, en ese viejo piso muggle, antes de que dejara de ser nuestro asunto para convertirse en un asunto nacional y tuvimos que empezar a hablar de ejércitos y armamento. Harry usa el sillón, Ron un colchón hecho de cojines cosidos, y están durmiendo cuando me voy al trabajo y siguen durmiendo cuando regreso con comida para el almuerzo. Ven TV muggle por la tarde, y duermen, y a veces van a St Mungus o al Auror's Guild a ver a sus amigos.

Pasan así un mes antes de empezar a buscar un apartamento. Les asigno una pensión, bastante generosa considerando cómo está Inglaterra, y se buscan un piso no muy lejos, a unas cuadras, aunque ya en zona mágica. Se trasladan con la mitad de mis cosas, los ayudo a poner sábanas en las camas, a barrer...

Una vez a la semana, voy a ver que no les hayan crecido hongos a sus cadáveres. A darles de comer y lavar su ropa. Y no es hasta un mes después, que exploto.

- No piensan hacer nada? Piensan quedarse sentados en sus traseros hasta que Inglaterra se levante sola?!- grito. Los dos, cada uno con una cerveza sentados frente a la TV viendo Barney - dear God - me miran.

- Ah?-

- La guerra acabó, Hermione.- me dice Harry, como si hablase con un niño.

Me acerco, y le doy vuelta la cara de una palmada.

- No, Harry.- digo, con voz suave y amenazante que no tiene nada que envidiarle a Snape.- No ha acabado. La gente se muere en la calle de hambre y enfermedades que Voldemort expandió. No hemos ganado, porque lo que él hizo aún nos lastima. Tú lo mataste y fuiste el héroe, pero la que está peleando esta guerra soy yo, y tú desertaste.-

Ron se endereza, rojo.- Hermione, Harry ya ha hecho suficiente! Ha sufrido mucho! Ocúpate tú de esos heridos, porque él... él ganó la guerra, sabes?-

- Déjala, Ron.- Harry me mira, y parece peligroso.- Es eso? Estás celosa?-

Le pego otra vez. Ron me sujeta, pero cuando hablo., estoy llorando.

- Cómo te atreves, Harry Potter? Cómo te atreves a decirme... me pasé toda mi infancia protegiéndote! Es todo lo que he hecho en mi vida adulta, todo lo que he hecho mientras Alicia se casaba y mi hermana era madre y Lavender se casaba y Parvati salía becada.... todo lo que he hecho ha sido pelear por ti, cuidar de ti, romperme la cabeza en planes e ideas y luchas para ti, por ti, por tu guerra... ¡- grito. Sé que no es exacto, pero a la vez, lo es. Son mis ideales, pero nunca me hubiera metido al medio de no ser por él. Siempre... él. Y

nosotros... nosotros éramos sólo comparsas, no?- Lo he perdido todo, y tú me acusas de inútil... estoy pelando una guerra sola, y no tengo armas, no hay comida, no hay medimagos, no tengo nada, y estoy cansada... cansada....- sollozo, y me cubro la cara con la manos. Huyo de allí antes de poder detenerme, y vuelvo a ciegas a mi casa, a ocultarme en mantas y llorar, porque estoy peleando con las manos desnudas contra un dragón que come gente y destruye vidas. Y no soy una heroína. No lo soy! Nunca lo he sido!

Me despierta el timbre. Y es Harry, pálido y tranquilo. Por la luna, me doy cuenta de que es más de media noche. Lo dejo entrar, y un momento después estoy en sus brazos, en mi cama.

- Perdóname.- susurra. Y luego, me hace el amor. Yo sólo yazgo con los ojos abiertos al techo, inmóvil, en shock.

Cuando todo acaba, sólo siento su calor a mi lado, como una bendición, aunque mi cuerpo sigue paralizado e insensible.

Harry, una vez más, ha tomado todo de mí.

Despacio, en silencio, empiezo a llorar otra vez.

Mi camino, a la mañana siguiente, es callado. Aparte de un ardor entre las piernas, y una sensación extraña, diferente en la base de mi columna, casi pero no exactamente como el dolor residual de un hematoma, me siento normal, aunque aún estoy sangrando. Yo que se supone tan culta, tuve que consultar literatura para asegurarme que era normal: pero había tanta sangre, tanta sangre que me asusté, hasta asegurarme que era normal. Sí tengo dedos marcados, pero no importa: hace frío, y me puse mi más abrigado beatle azul bajo el manto del ministerio. Sigo usando el manto interino de Ministro de la magia, azul profundo, casi violáceo en contraste al azul eléctrico y negro de los Aurores, sino azul violeta, pero sin la miríada de estrellitas que identifican al ministro de la magia. No deseo ser ministra de la magia para siempre: el dolor de cabeza punzante que me empezó a mediados de la guerra se ha hecho peor, y estoy cansada de este trabajo.

Era muy fácil para Harry y su equipo, era muy fácil para Voldemort hacer planes maestros de quemar campos, asolar ciudades, volar puentes, durante la guerra. Eran decisiones tácticas, y yo misma di mi consentimiento: pero mientras ellos celebraban el éxito de sus movidas, una parte de mí siempre pensaba en cuánto costaría la reconstrucción, y peor aún, ansiaba no estar a cargo de ella. Reconstruir es tanto más difícil que construir, y siempre supe que esto sería un infierno.

Oh por favor, tengo que reunir el Wizengamot de nuevo, tengo que conseguir que alguien me saque este peso de encima, o me quebraré, me quebraré… soy muy joven para esto! Porqué todos los capaces, los fuertes, tenían que creerse héroes y dejarse matar, para dejarme a mí este horror, este horror que no es noche y destellos, sino enorme, aplastante gris!?

Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, , y encima de todo, Dumbledore… no soy aún sino su estudiante! Porqué me dejaron sola, aún no capacitada, aún insegura, con todo esto?

Sé que voy a fracasar. De algún modo siniestro, lo sé, e Inglaterra, lo que queda, se hundirá conmigo. Ustedes tuvieron la opción de morir por sus ideales, en un momento de enceguecedora gloria. A mí sólo me queda hacerme cada día más pequeña y gris, hasta que no sea sino una manchita azul olvidada en mi escritorio. Toda Inglaterra me grita * tenemos hambre, tenemos heridos, tenemos muertos, tenemos frío * y yo nada puedo hacer excepto mirar impotente como Inglaterra se desangra por las heridas que Voldemort y Harry le abrieron. Se desangra como sangro yo ahora, gracias a Harry.

Y sin embargo recuerdo sus besos como mordiscos, y sus ojos desesperados, y sus sollozos hundido en mi carne, y todo mi dolor se hace nada. Es Harry, mi Harry, y a pesar de todo no puedo sino inclinar mi cabeza y envolverlo con mis brazos, deseando quitarle ese dolor, quererlo hasta que duerma en paz. Te dio mi cuerpo alguna paz, Harry? Si te lo dí, esta sangre no importa…

Harry fue rudo, aunque me imagino que no quería serlo. Me separó las piernas y se hundió allí, y sentí que algo cedía, doloroso y palpitante a la vez, un dolor que se hacía peor a cada presión y que sin embargo sentía que debía quitarme al acabar ese empuje, no al retirarlo. Sus manos estaban engarfiadas en mi pecho, en mis senos, apretándolos con fuerza: pero luego hundió el rostro allí, y me aferró por la caderas para moverse, de una forma tan fuerte, que sentí cada centímetro de él invadiéndome y abandonándome. No era el roce delicioso que Lavender me había descrito: fue doloroso al comienzo, tanto que vi todo blanco por un segundo, y luego… sordo, como si algo en mí fuera forzado a mantenerse abierto cuando quería cerrarse, como los músculos demasiado rato en una posición… que me imagino es exactamente lo que era. Sentí cómo entraba y salía húmedamente, sin poder verle el rostro, sin tener la oportunidad de acomodar mis caderas para nada, porque me presionaba demasiado fuerte contra él, y mis manos no lograban apartarlo… cuándo se volvió tan fuerte? Sus brazos eran como látigos fuertes, los músculos hinchados y duros como roca, como eso que se movía dentro de mí. Sólo cerré los ojos y rogué que acabase de una vez, eso tan alien a mí que era como si me hubiera introducido el mango de una escoba… me dolió y traté de cerrar mi cuerpo, de apretar mis músculos para no dejarlo llegar tan adentro, pero fue peor, y al final acepté el dolor mientras su roce se hacía más violento y rápido. Tenía las piernas extendidas bajo él, y el roce con mi clítoris era doloroso, como papel lija: empecé a temblar, violentamente, y entonces lo sentí inundarme con algo caliente adentro, y jadear.

Estaba llorando, sollozando en mis senos, casi a gritos. Levanté las manos, y le acaricié el pelo. Y mi Harry, manchado con la sangre de mi primera vez, se durmió, sin soltarme, sin abandonarme…

Mi niño, mi Harry… lo quiero y lo odio a la vez, pero odio al hombre, al general, al vencedor de Voldemort… no a mi niño de ojos verdes, que se aferró a mí como a una pequeña mamá, no a mi niño despeinado y flaco que hecho una bolita junto a mí en el sillón de Gryffindor se quedaba cada noche en que la guerra se acercaba temblando…

Fuiste un héroe, mi Harry. Sí, más mío que de nadie, excepto Ron.

Eres más feliz ahora? Sí, yo te entiendo. Pero desde el colegio, siempre supe que nunca podrías entenderme.

Ni tú, ni…

- Ron?-

Está sentado en mi antesala, con un viejo sweater Weasley rojo oscuro y unos jeans gastados. Las pecas casi no se le notan a esta luz tan temprana, y me sobresalta lo hombre que parece, tan alto y musculoso. Pero sus ojos son los mismos, medio ingenuos, medio sabios, su sencilla sonrisa pura, pura e inocente como nada más puede serlo, suave y cálido.

- Hola.- me sonríe y se endereza, rascándose la nuca.- Te importaría desayunar conmigo? Ya sé que opinas que soy basura, pero…-

Sonrío avergonzada.- Perdona. Yo… vamos al Starbucks?-

-… la verdad, te traje pancakes y café.-

Es extraño desayunar con Ron sin tener que cuidar que no se coma mi comida: en Hogwarths, yo me volteaba y mi pan había desaparecido. Supongo que años de convivir con hermanos comilones te dan la habilidad de zamparte todo al alcance de tu brazo, pero yo, como hija única, nunca tuve que pelear por comida y Ron y Harry solían partirse mi bizcocho mientras yo leía el Profeta.

- Quería hablar sobre ayer. No quería decir… lo que dije. Sé que te ha tocado trabajar muy duro.-

Dónde está mi Ron bocón y torpe con las palabras? Nunca se había expresado con tanta soltura antes sobre sus sentimientos. Parece muy sereno, partiendo los pancakes en trocitos pequeños antes de metérselos en la boca, y me empuja un frasquito que, descubro encantada, tiene un auténtico tesoro: un poco de caramelo. De dónde lo sacó, con la escasez de azúcar que tenemos?

Lo miro. Me mira de frente. Ron no es el niño grande que yo creía: si Harry ha cambiado para mal, Ron ha cambiado para bien. Se ha vuelto todo un hombre sin que yo me diera cuenta, y aunque es tan súbito que siento que el Ron que yo adoraba se ha muerto no puedo menos que admirar a este hombre que mira de frente, es leal, y habla claro, con sus ojos trasparentes bien fijos en los míos.

- Está bien, Ron. No tienes que disculparte.- Me quito los lentes y froto los ojos: están inflamados, a pesar de que aún ni empiezo mi trabajo.- Yo también fui muy malvada al gritarles así.-

- Quisiera ayudarte, Hermione.-

Tomo su mano, y sonrío.- Necesito un Director de Operaciones…-

- No. Sí.- Ron se echa a reír.- Sí, si quiero un puesto acá, y trabajar como tú: tienes razón, la guerra no ha acabado, pero…- toma mi mano entre las suyas fuertes y tostadas, y cuando habla vuelve a ser ese niño tímido.- … quería tratar de ayudarte… ayer sonabas tan exhausta, tan harta, que yo… nunca pensamos en lo que estarías pasando. Nos gustaba pensar que estabas a salvo…-

- Nadie estaba a salvo.- digo de pronto, con amargura, pensando en mis padres.

- Hermione, yo…-

- Lárgate, Weasley. Es martes, y la Ministra Granger necesita hablar conmigo.-

Casi derramo el café: Draco tiene zarpitas de gato dentro de sus botas, y ese tono entre prepotente y apestado es usualmente el primer anuncio de su presencia. Ron lo mira un momento, incrédulo, y luego saca la varita con tanta rapidez que apenas la veo.

No la suficiente.

- Expelliarmus!- musita Draco, y la varita de Ron salta a su mano. Le apunta con la suya entre la nariz y los ojos.- A.K. Estás muerto, lo que será tu único servicio a la humanidad, one good day. Buenos días, Ministra Interina Granger. Cómo está Inglaterra?-

Casi me da risa. Se sienta en la silla que Ron dejó vacía y la emprende con su pancake con descaro, mientras Ron me mira, a punto de explotar.

- …Malfoy!-

- Bravo, Weasley. Con razón reprobaste expresión oral y escrita mágica.-

- Qué haces acá?-

- Juego tenis?-

- Es mi informante. Trabajó para mí casi la mitad de la guerra.- le aclaro a Ron, que parece a punto de tener una apoplejía. Y yo creyendo que había madurado. * sigh *

- Y tú confías en él?- Ron me mira boquiabierto.- Hermione, éste es el bastardo que casi hace que echen a Hagrid! El hijo de Lucius Malfoy, que casi le cuesta la vida a Ginny! Es el maldito bastardo que te encerró ese Yule, y…-

- Asumo que no se van a poner a hacer recuerdos de colegio, o me voy.- Draco bosteza.

Porqué ahora me causa tanta gracia este idiota de Malfoy?

- Tienes alguna novedad?- le suelto con aspereza: no me gusta que se burle de Ron, menos me gusta que eso me dé risa.

- Me puse otro aro.- Draco sonríe.- Claro que tengo novedades.-

Y como un switch, esa mirada floja y sutilmente malvada desaparece de los ojos claros de Draco para volverse... profesionales. No, no vino exclusivamente a hacer rabiar a Ron.

Ron me mira.

Me encojo de hombros.

Ron toma su pancake de enfrente de Draco ( es infantil, queda un cachito) y me sonríe, pesaroso.

- Te espero en casa.-

- Okya. Nos vemos, Ron.- Estoy a punto de besarle la mejilla, pero me contengo: no se vería bien en la Ministra. Él se retira, y miro a Draco, que eleva las cejas.

- Nos vemos en casa? Qué, Weasley al fin hizo su movida? Sólo le tomó… cuánto, quince años?-

- No es lo que piensas.- y súbitamente me vuelve el dolor entre mis piernas, y en mi corazón. Debe de habérseme notado en la cara, porque Draco me mira, ya sin esa expresión curiosa.

- No me digas que tú te declaraste y él te mandó a freír espárragos. Su vida sexual debe consistir en erecciones por oxigenación, con suerte.-

- Malfoy…- quisiera sonreír, pero no puedo. Me contraigo, como si aún deseara expulsar a Harry de mí. Basta. Basta, tengo que trabajar, y no es nada que las mujeres no hayan soportado desde que el mundo es mundo.

Algo de mí, quiere llorar, abrazada a mi mejor amigo: pero mi mejor amigo, es Harry.

- Dime qué has averiguado.-

Cuando Draco se va, me quedo tendida en el sillón, los ojos en el techo. Espero no haber dejado traslucir lo que significa lo que me ha dicho.

El tesoro de Voldemort, los restos del robo a Gringotts.

Draco no lo sabe, creo: pero si tiene razón, y Ephram Rookwood está aún en Inglaterra, ese hombre tiene el Fidelius del tesoro de Voldemort. Si lo agarramos, podría…

… podría restablecer el poder económico de Inglaterra de un paraguazo.

Me paseo inquieta, mi lista en mano. Es una lista en la que cada noche ordeno nuestras necesidades, viejas y nuevas, por prioridad: cada noche tacho una al menos, tras hacer algo para responderla en el día, pero cada día anoto al menos tres nuevas.

Me saco a Draco y a Harry y a Ephram Rookwood de la cabeza mientras hablo con los estudiantes de medimagia que han sido mi grupo médico de choque hasta ahora. Los informes son apabullantes, pero al menos se han estabilizado. He logrado que vacíen el antiguo teatro Diagon y lo han ido transfigurando paso a paso en un hospital, sacando cosas de las ruinas de St Mungus. Sólo ha funcionado como urgencia, pero ahora les he conseguido colchones con Tony Blair. Y los he autorizado a adiestrar auxiliares y enfermeras.

Tacho Salud de Urgencia y voy a Sistema Policial, que está justo sobre Distribución de Alimentos. Cuando Ginny, los Aurores y los enforcers entran, sé que vomitarán cuando diga las palabras mágicas Patrullas Ciudadanas. Pero se tragarán su orgullo: las cifras me dicen que la guerra me dejó un 12% de Aurores vivos, un 32% de enforcers y un apabullante 4% de Hit Wizards. Necesitamos orden.

Ya.

Yo lo necesito…

- Ginny.-

Los Aurores van saliendo, calentísimos, pero yo necesito hablar con ella. Me mira como si fuera un escreguto especialmente crecido.

- Sí, Ministra?- me dice fríamente.

Sigh. Ron madura, y ella elige ponerse pendeja.

- Ginny, escúchame. Necesito…- su mirada me exaspera.- Tengo una misión especial para ti.-

- No será mejor poner a las patrullas ciudadanas en esto?- suelta, cruzándose de brazos sobre sus elegantes pechos. Ginny tiene un cuerpo para morirse, si exceptuamos la cicatriz que le dejaron los mortífagos que le va de ombligo a ombligo, dando la vuelta, pasando por el cuello.

- No seas tarada.- me echo atrás en el sillón.- Si creo patrullas ciudadanas es para que vigilen la distribución de comida, no para misiones peligrosas. Para esto, te necesito a ti.-

- Oigamos tu misión.-

- Recuerdas a Ephram Rookwood?-

- Ese grandote, el papá de Joey?-

- Ese mismo.- yo también me cruzo de brazos: mis pechos no serán tan elegantes, pero son más grandes. Pffddd. – Necesito que me lo encuentres, y ya.-

- Entero o en trozos?-

- Entero.- tras pensarlo un poco, corrijo.- Con que hable, basta.-

- Hecho.- Ginny se levanta, y luego se gira un poco para mirarme.- Herm…-

- Sí?-

- Date un baño caliente. Ayuda con el sangrado y las molestias.-

Y con ese disparo se va, sin volverse, dejándome boquiabierta. Amigas son el otro nombre del FBI… pero claro, no es jefa del Auror's Guild y salió viva de la guerra por sus elegantes pechugas. Sonrío. La única amiga que me queda viva…

… me pregunto si sabe lo mío con Harry.

Aunque no tengo idea ni yo misma qué es. Y sólo tengo una manera de averiguarlo.

Sin ninguna gana, lentamente, me pongo la capa y me voy a casa.

**PARTE DOS **

**S A N D A N D S T O N E **

_If a great wave shall fall it would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone could you make it on your own?_

Harry no está en la casa, pero para recordármelo basta con la mancha de sangre del porte de una pelota de básquet en la sábana que está en el lavadero. Tuvo la gentileza de cambiar sábanas, pero el colchón también se empapó y ahora dibuja un fantasma sangriento en otro juego de sábanas. Gracias, chico listo.

Es muy tarde: ya no alcanzo a ir a ver a Ron, tendrá que ser mañana. Me llevo las sábanas al lavadero, y las miro curiosa. Al menos, es la primera vez que veo sangre en seis años y no está relacionada con un cadáver, excepto tal vez, el mío. Me pongo a frotar los dos juegos de sábanas con jabón de lavar, renuncio por imposible, limpio y seco el colchón lo mejor que puedo, lo doy vuelta y me apresto a pasar una noche sin sábanas. He dormido mucho peor.

Me envuelvo en la frazada: el frío del invierno se está yendo de apoco, aleluya, aunque me temo que tengamos unas lluvias torrenciales. Tengo que crear aunque sea cobertizos para los desposeídos, o se morirán. Ignoro la vocecita matemática en mi cabeza que dice _menos bocas que alimentar, menos camas de hospital! _y me pongo piyama: no tengo hambre, o al menos no de ese pedazo de pan sin levadura que compré.

Epram Rookwood…

… Si Ginny lo pilla, le doy * otra * medalla. Es más, le regalo ese sweater gris que tanto le gusta.

Me duermo con la cabeza en mi libro de ciencias políticas sobre cómo reabrir embajadas, y despierto a la hora, con la nariz adolorida, y un dolor mucho más fuerte entre mis muslos. Aún sangro, y me estoy empezando a asustar. Qué dijo Ginny? Sí, un baño.

Y he manchado mis piyamas. Crap.

Tropiezo hasta el baño, soñolienta: el pasillo está helado. El reloj marca más de las doce, y cuando entro tropezando con mi pantalón de pijama en la mano, miro mi rostro marcado por el libro al espejo. Tengo la piel como pergamino.

Me froto los ojos, y entonces oigo…

… una respiración.

Me giro, mi varita olvidada en mi velador. Y eso que Moody me inculcó la sana costumbre de ir al baño con varita.

- Quédate callada.-

Está sentado en mi tina, pisando mis sábanas en remojo. Las sombras lo hacen enorme, y es un hombre adulto, no uno de esos pendejos mortífagos que nos llevábamos sin esfuerzo por delante. No, es un hombre, y yo estoy semi desnuda, inerme, y él tiene una varita apuntando a mi pecho.

Asiento, y mis rodillas tiemblan, aunque me clavo las uñas en las palmas para controlarme. Todo lo que quiero… es sacarle los ojos… antes de que me mate.

- Qué quiere?- pregunto con voz ronca.

- Dame tu dinero.- dice saliendo de la tina con los zapatos húmedos. Avanza hacia mí, y yo asiento, intentando echarme atrás: estamos casi pegados en el estrecho baño. Su varita se presiona entre mis senos, y él sonríe. Está barbado y lleno de cicatrices: pero sus brazos son hérculeos, y parece sano y fuerte.

Y rápido.

Me toma del hombro.

- El dinero, zorra.-

Asiento de nuevo, y trato de avanzar al living, donde está mi cartera. Pero él me empuja al dormitorio y de un empujón me tira en la cama, revelando mis nalgas desnudas.

Tengo tanto frío.

Tiene la marca en el brazo- es un mortífago. Pero es obvio que no sabe quién soy yo.

Él sonríe, predecible, horriblemente. Tienen mi varita en la mano.

- Qué bonitas.- dice con una voz sibilante, y abre mi camisa de pijama para tocarme los pechos.- A la cama, primero.-

Obedezco. No es diferente, me esfuerzo en convencerme. Al menos Harry fue el primero. Sólo tengo que salir viva. Una vez que se acerque… cuando esté bien cerca…

Maldita sea.

Me gira y me viola de un modo que Harry no hizo anoche. No soy tan ignorante para no saber lo que me hace, pero el dolor es espantoso. Trato de relajar mis músculos, porque si me desgarra usaré una cánula y pañales de por vida, pero… duele…

Que no tenga VIH, por favor…

Él apoya las manos en mis hombros para entrar más, y entonces, su mano resbala y se apoya en la cama.

Con la varita.

BINGO.

La aferro, me giro y se la clavo en un ojo con él aún dentro de mí. Cae gritando, y me monto encima suyo para arrebatarle la otra varita y metérsela por la garganta…

Me golpea, con manotones como piedras. No me importa. No me importa. Mi cólera estalla de pronto, y grito Crucio una y otra vez, hasta que el hombre no es sino un guiñapo de carne aullante.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!-

Harry. Harry está ahí en la puerta, la varita en alto. Ha acabado con el sufrimiento del hombre, y súbitamente, todo lo que era rojo vuelve a foco, y las piernas no me sostienen.

- Hermione.- me dice, horrorizado.- Te lastimó? Estás bien?!-

Asiento. Harry mete el cadáver al baño, de donde lo retirarán en la mañana. Un mortífago muerto de hambre. Me he enfrentado a Voldemort en persona, y un simple street burglar casi me…

Estoy manchada de sangre. Me lavo en el agua de las sábanas, se seco, y me cierro el pijama, temblando.

- A qué… viniste?- susurro, aunque sé la respuesta. Cuando me besa, me envaro, pero mi cuerpo no se resiste: es Harry, su aroma familiar y amado, aunque el olor de hombre se sobrepone al de mi niño amado.

Cuando me tiende en la cama bajo él, estoy llorando.

Me voy a volver loca, verdad?

- No… llores.- me susurra, sus dedos ya dentro mío, mientras se acomoda entre mis muslos.- No llores… Hermione.-

Lloro con más fuerza. Es… como si Harry, mi niño, me calmara mientras un desconocido me viola. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos también, y cuando me penetra veo, por encima de su hombro, la puerta del baño abierta, y allí, la cabeza del mortífago se asoma, muerta, mirándonos con sus ojos abiertos. Chillo, y Harry gruñe, los ojos cerrados, reteniéndome con la fuerza de su orgasmo, y yo chillo y chillo arañándolo porque de súbito es ese mortífago muerto el que me penetra, su rostro tan cerca, de verdad, de verdad de verdad????!!!!

Cuando vuelvo en mí, estoy bien tapada y limpia, aún temblando, la puerta cerrada, la luz de día inundándolo todo, y Harry y Ron a mi lado, mirándome con ojos muy abiertos. Siento gente en el pasillo… en el pasillo de mi departamento.

- Qué… pasó?-

Harry traga antes de responder. – Tuviste un breakdown anoche.- está pálido, como lo estaba tras la guerra. Me mira con esos ojos verdes llenos de dolor, y me pregunto si lo lastimé.

- Quién está afuera? Qué hora es? pregunto, ansiosa.

- Las diez.-

- QUÉ?!-

- Córtala, Hermione, Dean te dio licencia hasta mañana.- dice Ron suavemente.- Métete ahí de nuevo. Se están llevando a ese mortífago.-

- Ron, no…-

- Déjenme hablar con ella, hijos de perra!-

Es Ginny, afuera. Harry mira a Ron como si le exasperara que me molestaran y casi me da risa, pero no me río porque siento que si me río no podré parar hasta que grite.

Ginny entra, aparentemente sin haberse acostado anoche para nada. Está despeinada, pero le envidio su sexy belleza, porque sé que yo parezco una abuela mientras ella es toda una mujer. Se sienta en el velador, ignorando a Harry y a su hermano.

- Te estuve esperando en la oficina.-

- Perdona, estaba ocupada volviéndome loca.- me enderezo en las almohadas.- Si me vas a seguir gritando por las guardias ciudadanas ya te estás largando.-

- No. Pero primero que nada, quiero una medalla bonita, roja, con un león.-

- QUÉ?- me enderezo. Ron hace un gesto, pero igual me siento en la cama.- Ginny, averiguaste algo?-

- Mejor que " algo".- Ginny se ríe.- Encontré el Shangri La de los mortífagos que quedan. Si Rookwood no está ahí, me como la varita.-

- Cómo la prepararías?-

- Dentro de un pan, con mermelada casera.-

Ron y Harry nos miran. Ron habla primero: Harry se ha vuelto tan callado.- Rookwood? Alexis y Joey están muertos, no?-

- Buscamos al padre.- digo con voz serena. Mis instintos siempre han sido de no revelar información innecesaria, pero qué puedo hacer? Son Ron y Harry.- A Ephram.-

- Para qué?- pregunta Harry. Lo miro, y desvío la mirada, volviéndome a Ginny.- Cómo lo descubriste?-

- Aporreé a los últimos cinco que cazamos hasta que hablaron. Todos me dieron el mismo nombre: que si quería hallar el tesoro, empezara por él.-

- Él?-

- Me dio la impresión que Vincent Crabbe maneja una pensión para mortífagos fichados, aunque suene absurdo.-

Salto de la cama. Ron hace un gesto, y entonces miro la cama.

El colchón está manchado de sangre, otra vez.

Aparto la vista. Sé que Ron y Ginny piensan que el mortífago… más de lo que fue. Aprieto la mandíbula, y los ignoro, mientras busco mi ropa.

- Hermione, vuelve a la cama.- me dice Harry, con voz profunda y mandona. Serena, como si razonara con una histérica.

Que me temo soy.

- Harry.- dijo con voz firme, sacando un beatle y jeans desgastados.- Ve a pasearte por East End con un par de Aurores y abran la casa de la calle 67: siempre hemos sabido que es un nido de mortífagos. Que sepan que están siendo cazados. Ginny, lo mismo, en el lado del río. Lo más pública y aparatosamente que puedan. Ron, al Ministerio, coteja todos los archivos que tengamos y dame un estimado de los mortífagos mayores de cincuenta años que queden libres y no hayan dejado el país.-

- Qué vas a hacer, Hermione?- el rostro de Ron está lleno de interrogaciones. Incluso es el de Ginny, que es tan lista, y el de Harry, que es un estratega brillante. Pero ellos no saben de política de guerra, me temo.

- Voy a llenar de agua el hormiguero, para que salgan todas las hormigas.-

Harry me detiene, yendo camino a la ducha. El pasillo está cuajado de Aurores, y se han llevado el cadáver.

- Deberías estar en cama.-

Lo miro a los ojos. Hay un tormento secreto en ellos. – Estoy bien, Harry…-

Mis sábanas aún flotan en agua ensangrentada. Pero no me importa. Me doy un baño ardiendo, y luego, me visto: tengo que encontrar a Ephram Rookwood. Y necesito a Draco en esto. Si alguien puede ayudarme, es él.

A la salida del paso Trafalgar, un hombre encapuchado, alto y atlético empezó a seguirme. No que no tenga experiencia en atentados: trataron de matar a Lupin por lo menos tres veces. Así que lo esperé en un callejón y moviendo los pies para entrar en calor y desentumecer mis muslos cansados, preparé mi varita con un contingencia como para llevarme por delante un elefante.

El hombre encapuchado no pasa por el callejón. Despacio, me asomo.

- Se te antojó jugar a Rock the Boat?-

Casi me salgo de mi piel cuando una mano me atrapa el hombro. Sólo la voz lo salva de ser enviado a Nunca Jamás.

- Draco.-

- Considerando cómo has movido las cosas, pensé que sería más seguro vernos en la calle.

- Más seguro?-

- Más seguro para mí, obviamente.- sonríe bajo la capucha y capto el destello de sus dientes mientras camina conmigo hacia una iglesia a medio derruir cercana. La rodeamos, y nos encontramos en un camposanto, sombreado por cipreses que han crecido demasiado, entre el pasto alto y húmedo de escarcha. Draco se sienta en una lápida con un desparpajo increíble.

- Y bien? A qué vino la súbita caza de brujas?-

- Esperas que te cuente?-

- La verdad no.- estira las piernas: está muy delgado, más que Harry y Ron, y me imagino que tantas privaciones deben haber pasado la cuenta en el niño debilucho que siempre fue.- Pero es agradable charlar. Máxime cuando me he pasado la noche corriendo para escapar de * tus * Aurores.-

- Quieres un pancake?-

- Lo hizo Weasley? No.- Draco se encoge de hombros.- Aún me duele el estómago.-

- Como quieras.- devuelvo a mi bolsillo el atadito que Ron puso allí discretamente mientras estaba en la ducha, y meto las manos en las mangas de mi confiable y amado abrigo, que me ha durado tanto.- Quería hablar contigo.-

- Dispara. Para eso me pagas.-

- Qué ha estado haciendo Vincent Crabbe?-

Sonríe.- Me imaginaba que lo pescarías tarde o temprano.- Capucha echada atrás, cruza los brazos como yo.- Ha estado sacando mortífagos del país, a cambio de especies. Y como te puedes imaginar, ha juntado bastante dinero. –

- Me hablaron de una casa, Draco.-

- Oh. Pues te aviso que no era la allanaste esta mañana en el East End, con tu amiguito Potter estelarizando.-

- Lo sé.-

- Entonces para qué…?- su rostro se ilumina y frunce el ceño a la vez.- ya veo. Naughty naughty girl, eres evil, sabías? Haciendo suficiente alboroto, distinguirás a los culpables porque corren más que nadie?-

- ajá.-

- Y supongo que en una dirección. Ya sabes, no mates la hormiga, síguela.-

Lo miro. Él suelta el trapo de la risa y me mira de regreso.

- Acabas de hacerme sentir mejor por ser segundo lugar todos esos años.-

- Qué sabes de esa casa?-

- Eres como un bulldog, sabías? Nunca sueltas presa… me pregunto si eres así en la cama…-

Hace unos años, me habría sonrojado. La verdad, hace unos días. Ahora, ya no: sólo pienso en dolor, y suciedad, y el poco de algodón que tengo conteniendo una hemorragia.

- Vincent la tiene para los mortífagos en espera de conseguir su salida. Sé que está en algún lugar de la costa escocesa, en un lugar llamado Deadevil's Point, pero no sé más.-

- Gracias.- digo, levantándome. Siento la mirada de Draco en mí.

- Vas tras Vincent?-

- Sí.-.

- Puedo ir contigo? Londres no es seguro para mí ahora, y Vincent me debe cien libras.-

Lo miro desconcertada. Tiene su interés para mí tener un guía, y no tengo Aurores para estar desperdiciando en lo que puede ser una búsqueda estéril. Inglaterra se las puede arreglar un par de días sin mí, espero. Pero Draco… qué interés puede tener en…

Supongo que el que si lo agarran los Aurores me tenga al lado para evitar que lo maten cuenta.

- Está bien.-

… y necesito alejarme de Harry. Como sea.

**PARTE TRES**

**W A T C H Y O U **

_And maybe, I'll find out the way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days_

Tal vez no fue tan buena idea como pensé.

El mar ruge no muy lejos, casi incómodamente cerca, y creo que no oiría a Draco gritándome una advertencia ni aunque gritase. Lo sigo, tropezando en las piedras sueltas de la playa, y siento una ansiedad extraña apretarme la garganta en el frío viento helado de la costa. Estamos casi en el mismo extremo norte de Inglaterra, y Draco camina silenciosamente, con gracia: pero yo tropiezo tras él, y me he caído ya media docena de veces: la sangre me corre bajo las rodillas peladas, aunque gracias a Dios los pantalones de lona han aguantado y no se han roto, y mis manos también sangran de tanto caerme y apoyarme en ellas, los guantes sí rotos. El pelo se me ha medio salido del moño y me azota la cara, y estoy tan helada que cada costalazo duele un poco más.

Draco en cambio es un gato que nunca parece vacilar. No se ha volteado cuando me he caído, y yo no he pedido su ayuda. Pero me pregunto si falta mucho...

... según los mapas, avanzaríamos un kilómetro y medio de costa en la noche escocesa, pero a mí me parece haber caminado por horas, a pesar de mis buenos zapatos de goma.

Draco extiende un brazo, deteniéndome, y yo me arrojaría de rodillas y diría " gracias a Dios!" si no me dolieran tanto las rodillas y esta jodida playa no fuera sólo roca y más rocas.

Se gira: tienen las mejillas, como yo, coloradas y curtidas por el frío, pero los ojos brillantes, y el gorro negro de lana que ambos llevamos hace un contraste extraño con el resto de su piel pálida.

- Estamos casi allí.- me susurra.- Ves ese gancho de roca allá, ese que parece cabeza de demonio? Podría ser ahí...-

- Espero que sea ahí, porque estoy congelada.-

Draco me sonríe y avanza hacia la entrada de roca a cavernas subterráneas, la oscuridad palpable como pesado terciopelo. Es una noche sin estrellas ni luna, y el mar parece que fuera a cubrirnos en cualquier minuto, las olas encrespadas rompiendo ensordecedoras.

- Vamos.- ordeno, dejando las rocas para pisar arena y luego roca desnuda según nos internamos, Draco a mi lado.

Y extraño a Harry. Es tan extraño meterme en aventuras sin él a mi lado, sin tener que explicarles cosas. Es extraño no tener todas las respuestas, no tener todos los secretos, no tener material suficiente para elaborar teorías. Siempre con ellos tuve la sensación de guardarme un as en la manga, mientras que con Draco me siento extrañamente desvalida e incapaz: el no me necesita, no de veras.

Y aprieto mi varita, y sonrío, para correr tras él por la estrecha abertura, un deseo muy raro en el fondo de probar que aún puedo correr aventuras, no encadenada a un escritorio.

Soy Hermione Granger, tengo once años otra vez y voy a salvar el día.

Draco es confiable. No, no en el sentido de que sea un doble agente: pero mientras avanzo a su lado por el pasillo hacia las entrañas de la tierra sé que no se le escapa un giro, una pista: sé que si no lo veo yo lo verá él, y me relajo. Ese bocón niño rico sabe de Artes Oscuras más que yo, y cuando lanza un antiguo hechizo para detectar magia sonrío al ver el experto giro de muñeca que lo hace indetectable. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

- La roca parece natural.- digo mordiéndome los labios y mirando alrededor, mi varita con el lumos más tenue y discreto posible.- Pero...-

- Su fuera natural, a esta profundidad ya habríamos topado con agua, no?-

Asiento. Doy un paso para seguir bajando, pero me sorprende que aún no hayamos topado con nadie, a no ser que Draco se haya equivocado y mis cálculos sobre la casita de Crabbe estén todos mal.

_No está bien, nos verán a nosotros primero..._

- Espera.- susurro. Y con un suspiro, rozo mis dedos en sus párpados, y luego en los míos. Brillan, rojos.

- Cuándo aprendiste a hacer el _brillo de los ojos rojos_?- Draco eleva las cejas y lo veo, toda mi visión de pronto clara e infrarroja.- Eso es un hechizo exclusivo de Magia Negra de la Sangre!-

- No lo publiques, pero la magia negra se me da bien.- le sonrío mientras seguimos adelante, ahora mucho más discretos.- Repíteme lo que sabemos...-

- La casa de Vincent Crabbe está oculta en Deadevil's Point, en el norte de Inglaterra. Y conociendo a mis encefalograma plano camaradas, no puede ser más obvio. Créeme, cuando ellos dicen "norte de Inglaterra" dicen en serio, " extremo extremo norte de Inglaterra". Son así de literales: cuando Voldie mencionaba dos conceptos diferentes en una orden, tenía que hacerles un dibujito.-

Me hace sonreír que el chico que me llamaba mudblood ahora sepa lo que es un encefalograma y use slang muggle.

- Y ayuda lo de Siren's Head, verdad?-

- A mí me parece una cabeza de demonio.- dice porfiadamente, refiriéndose al espolón de roca en las rompientes que le da nombre a este farallón costero.

Al llegar a una intersección, no puedo evitar un suspiro.

- Maldita sea... qué tan grandes son estas cuevas? No pude encontrar un jodido plano...-

- Difícil encontrar un plano cuando Voldie tuvo la gentileza de quemar los archivos nacionales. Y esto no es exactamente turístico.-

Los dos nos ponemos rígidos cuando un gemido suena muy cerca. Nos toma un momento, pero contenemos el aliento, y mi mano va su manga.

- Es el viento.- susurro un segundo luego.- Es por los pasajes estrechos...- agrego, y casi me da risa.- qué tontitos...-

Y entonces, pasos.

Draco me aferra y tira de mí hacia un reborde roca, en donde nos protegemos, bien ocultos. La luz vacilante de una varita nos toma por sorpresa, pero no puedo evitar una enorme sonrisa, porque significa que teníamos razón, es aquí.

Siento que Draco se recoge para saltar igual que un gato a mi lado: casi espero verlo agitar la cola. Lo aferro: tenemos que ver primero cuántos son, no te das cuenta?! No recuerdas la consigna, _no mates la hormiga, síguela?_

Y vemos a la última persona que esperábamos ver.

Harry.

_Qué mierda hace aquí?_

- Hermione?- llama, con voz suficientemente alta para alertar a todos los mortífagos de aquí a Londres.

Draco salta.

Antes de que los pueda detener, ruedan luchando a brazo partido, y me inunda el dejá vu colegial.

Pero estamos en peligro, y Harry dispara un poderoso Stunning Charm, que rebota blanco y verde por las cuevas, iluminándolo todo, llenando de chispas y volviendo todo blanco. Ver el rostro de Draco, y grita su nombre, al mismo momento que Draco le arrebata la varita. Al resplandor de las chispas nos vemos las caras, y Harry parece pálido de ira, mientras oigo más pasos correr tras nosotros: son Ginny y Ron, Ginny en uniforme, Ron con su varita iluminada en alto.

Harry, _idiota..._

- Dejen de pelear!- exclamo, furiosa.- Qué _demonios_ hacen aquí?!-

- Eso queríamos saber!- Harry se acerca a mí de nuevo.- Qué crees que estás haciendo, viniendo sola con este traidor a un lugar como éste?-

- No hay tiempo para esto.- miro a Draco con tristeza.- Abort mission. Vámonos rápido, antes de que hagas más daño...-

- Hermione, no puedes mantenernos fuera de esto.- Ginny se cruza de brazos, y como es usual la odio y la adoro por ser tan tenaz, determinada y sexy.- menos débil como estás.-

- Estoy perfectamente.-

- Hermione, tuviste un breakdown nervioso.- insiste Ron.- No puedes correr riesgos...-

- Eres la Ministra de magia.- interviene Harry.- Eres lo más parecido a un líder que tienen Inglaterra, y te estás arriesgando innecesariamente. – agrega, la voz baja. No agrega "irresponsablemente" pero está implícito.

Me encolerizo. De veras. Pero devoro mi cólera de mala gana y me vuelvo, pasando entre ellos, humillada, pero consciente que es mejor que salgamos, de aquí: si hay algo, ya lo hemos alertado, y si no...

Mi manto de Ministra pesa inmaterial sobre mis hombros otra vez.

Y entonces, no sé que me advierte. Instinto? No lo sé. Lo que sea, me advierte a mí, a Draco y a Harry a la vez, porque Harry cubre con su cuerpo a Ginny, yo empujo a Ron y Draco nos cubre cuando el resplandor de un Avada Kedavra hace saltar arena en donde estaba parada hace segundos. Una retahíla de maldiciones, en las que ausentemente adivino un contingencia, uno de esos hechizos que se despliegan en varios a la vez, que continúan y continúan.... probablemente en loop, con detector de movimiento mágico...

Tienen que haberlo gatillado, pero tiene que estar enganchado en algo...

Corremos, tropezamos, y un Slashing Charm le abre la pierna a Ron. Ron rueda, empapando la arena de sangre, y mis ojos de pronto ven conchas de molusco manchadas con su sangre en la arena, y comprendo.

Lanzo un lumos hacia donde vienen los hechizos.

Ginny me grita: sé que ahora no los veremos venir.

- Draco! Allí!- grito. Draco sigue mi Lumos, y dispara un Destrucio: el techo revienta en rocas y cascajo, golpeándonos y empolvándonos, pero no cede, y los hechizos se cortan.

- Buena... puntería...- toso. Harry me mira, mientras Ginny venda apresuradamente la pierna de su hermano y la entablilla con un Ferula Charm.

- Cómo supiste dónde...?-

- Las conchas. Es obvio que esto se inunda, tenía que ser donde el agua no... busqué el punto más alto...- toso. Draco no nos escucha: estás apartando el polvo con viento de su varita, y se gira con un revoleo de capa.

- Nos siguen: veo luces.- informa, calmadamente.- Váyanse.-

- Qué?-

- Yo acabaré el reconocimiento.- me dice, desdeñosamente.- No me trajiste para esto?-

- Te traje de guardaespaldas.- le digo en el mismo tono.- Harry, Ginny, llévense a Ron a la posada en Arthon, es lo más cerca.-

- Te vienes con nosotros, aunque tenga que llevarte por la fuerza.- Harry me pone una mano en el hombro, y me mira con esos ardientes ojos verdes. Y veo su viejo pánico a perder a alguien más, refinado y aguzado por la guerra, pero estoy demasiado enojada para pensar en sus sentimientos.

- Hay algo más que te guste hacerme por la fuerza?- siseo. Harry me suelta, y el mismo momento distingo las luces que Draco ya ha visto. Voy a disparar, pero Draco me empuja en brazos de Harry.

- salgan de aquí!- susurra.- ya les dije que puedo solo! Hermione, te veré mañana, pero vete!-

- Seguro que estarás bien?- es una pregunta idiota, pero en el mismo momento en que Draco gira sobre sí mismo y se hace invisible Harry me aferra de nuevo y se aparece con esa potencia suya directamente en Arthon.

Y por primera vez, tengo miedo por Draco.

- No debiste...-

- Cállate, Ron. Por favor, cállate.- me duele la angustia en los ojos de Ron: piensa que estoy medio loca, y me temo que no se equivoca. Ginny nos guía a una posada, y pago por dos cuartos comunicados tan rápido como puedo. Pero una vez que lo hago, sólo me ocupo de ver que Ron quede instalado y se duerma, antes de bajar y sentarme junto a un fuego muriente. Son pobres: los ingleses son pobres, Inglaterra es pobre, y las miradas de la gente que come su pobre potaje en platos de porcelana trizada, en mesas sucias, en lo que debería haber sido una folclórica reunión y que parece un funeral me lo dicen. Casi me da náuseas el potaje de cebolla y pan, pero lo como, porque es lo que come mi gente. Y se supone que yo tengo que darles de comer y revivir esos rostros envejecidos...

Voldemort, hijo de perra!

Y Harry tal vez ha arruinado una chance, mi única chance...

Apoyo mi cabeza enfebrecida en mis manos, y siento el comienzo de una rabieta. Harry se sienta no muy lejos, y siento su mirada, pero sólo puedo pensar que si matan a Draco por su culpa, lo odiaré, y tengo miedo de odiar lo que tanto he amado...

- Hermione.-

_Cállate, Harry, por favor. Sigue siendo ese niño amado en mis recuerdos y no me hagas..._

- Hermione, no puedes hacerlo todo sola. Ya no es necesario.- dice, roncamente.- Estoy... aquí.-

- Me acostumbré a hacerlo sola, ya, Harry.- susurro, y siento que una lágrima me resbala por la nariz, sorprendentemente grande.

- Hermione...-

- Vete, por favor.-

- Hermione, te amo.- me dice, simplemente. Me paralizo, y sin embargo, es como si le ocurriese a otra persona, y yo lo oyese, de muy lejos...

- Desde cuándo?- jadeo, mitad en risa, mitad en shock, mitad en... no sé. Es lo último que esperaba, y estoy medio convencida de que no sabe lo que dice, no sé porqué.

- Desde... siempre...- susurra, y me asusta la profundidad de su voz.- en la guerra sólo me sostenía saber que tú... que estabas a salvo. Nunca pensé que estuvieras... sufriendo.-

- Todos sufrimos, Harry.- digo, tomándole la mano. Él la cierra sobre la mía y tira de mí para un largo, apasionado beso: pero mi cansado cuerpo no responde, y mi mente sólo puede pensar en el tesoro de Voldemort.

- No...-

- Ven.-

- No, yo...- Draco, si lo han matado, nunca sabremos... el tesoro... el hambre...venditas y curitas para heridos graves... niños que vagan solos con un Dementia encima, y cadáveres...

- Hermione, te necesito...-

- No tú también.- susurro, mi frente en su hombro. Y una vez más soy suya en la noche, su cuerpo cálido y desconocido, en el que esta vez encuentro algo semejante a la paz al mirar su rostro amado, si no placer. Harry. Harry, no sé si te amo, no sé que significan esas palabras pero te quiero, te quiero tanto...

Cuando bajo al amanecer siguiente, exhalo un suspiro de alivio. Comiendo pan, y bebiendo un café malísimo, Draco.

Se está limando las uñas, balanceándose en la silla y canturreando I'm a Believer.

_What's the use to trying_

_All you get is pain_

_When I want the sunshine_

_I get rain..._

- Buenos días.- me dice, tan tranquilo como si la última vez no lo hubiera dejado con una tarea vital y un riesgo de vida y muerte.

- Que encontraste?- pregunto, sentándome frente a él.

- Te ves bonita con el pelo suelto.-

- Draco.-

- Digamos que tengo una suerte del tamaño de mis joyas familiares.- me guiña un ojo, y antes de que le haga cualquier comentario mordaz, continúa.- Adivina a quien pillé ayer chanchito.-

- Qué?-

- Al mismísimo Ephram Rookwood.-

Draco me arroja una miga de pan en la boca, porque la tengo abierta.

_- Cómo lo...-_

- Tengo mis métodos.-

- Draco Malfoy, creo que soy capaz de besarte.-

- Sírvete. Siempre he sido complaciente con las da...-

Supongo que no se esperaba que lo dijera en serio. Pero mi alivio es tan grande que lo hago, y luego río. Alguien se da cuenta lo que esto significa? Lo que significa para Inglaterra? Para _mí_? Liberación. Esperanza. Por fin...

- Gracias.- susurro, y siento mis ojos picar, de alivio.- _Gracias...-_

- Puedo pedir otro favor?-

- Nómbralo.-

- Puedo patear al héroe de guerra excelso? Me las vi negras por su culpa anoche-

Sonrío, y casi me siento tentada a dejarlo.- No.-

- Haré que parezca accidente.-

- No.-

- No le tocaré sus " preciosos" ojitos. Dejaré la cicatriz para identificación!-

- NO.-

Draco toma su abrigo.- Pensé que te gustaría, para que deje de abusarte.-

Su tono se ha hecho metálico, y me borra la sonrisa del rostro. Cómo...

... me oyó lo que dije anoche, y Draco no es nada si no es capaz de deducir.

- No es asunto tuyo.-

- No votaré por ti en las reelecciones, entonces.-

- No quiero reelecciones!- exclamo, espantada.

- Mejor. Yo quiero un Ministro que se respete.- me suelta, antes de enderezarse.- Te tendré a Rookwood en el Ministerio al mediodía.-

- No. Llévalo a Blackgate.- le digo con sequedad, aún dolida por su frase.- Déjalo allí.-

- Dame un salvoconducto o me meten con él.-

Garrapateo unas líneas y se lo entrego, de prisa en un poco de papel de envolver. Draco se gira para irse, y no sé que decir.

- Me alegro que estés entero.- digo al fin, cuando ya está en la puerta.

Él se gira, y me sonríe, esa sobrada sonrisa Malfoy suya.- Así estoy mejor y me veo bien.-

- Indeed.- sonrío.

- Gracias, Ministra. Likewise. Y déjese el pelo suelto, que el look leona es sexy.- al cerrar la puerta, tiene que agregar.- Así que muestre esas garras suyas, okay?-

Me tomo el café que Draco ha dejado. Y me siento súbitamente envalentonada. Hay chance de arreglar Inglaterra, y si Rookwood sabe algo, se lo sacaré.

Siento bajar a Harry, y lo miro, lo miro con toda la falta de amor que puedo. Él avanza hacia mí, con esa extraña apatía en su rostro, ese silencio tenso pero que pone una barrera, excepto con su cuerpo fundido al mío. No dolió, pero...

Lo quiero.

- Volvemos a Londres.- digo con suavidad. - Cómo está Ron?-

- Ginny casi le ha soldado el hueso. Pero se pasaron la noche charlando y me temo que se emborracharon un poco.-

- Podrá Ginny llevarlo a casa de ustedes?-

Harry me mira.- Supongo que puede llevarlo a _su_ casa.-

Capto el matiz. Y lo miro a los ojos para decir con claridad:- Vas a dejar de meterte a mi casa cada vez que se te antoje sexo.-

Parpadea.- Hermione, te salvé de un...-

- Repito: vas a dejar de meterte a mi casa cada vez que se te antoje sexo.-

Su mandíbula se endurece.- Como quieras.-

Debería sentirme mal.

Pero no siento... nada, sino el deseo de sacarle la verdad a Rookwood. Y la anticipación... es así como se sienten los héroes?

Draco me ha esperado, y cuando llego con Harry siento sus miradas emitiendo calor a mi espalda. Draco sonríe ampliamente, no sé porqué, pero cuando me guía a la sala donde Ephram Rookwood es mantenido prisionero, todo se borra de mí, excepto una furia blanca.

Elegí una prisión muggle- Tony Blair me debe favores- para hacerlo hablar sin preocuparme de derechos constitucionales, pero me preguntaba por el camino si tenía lo necesario para hacerlo hablar.

Lo tengo.

Manos manicuradas, pelo perfecto, el jodido bastardo parece salido de una revista excepto por un moretón en un costado de la cara, gentileza de Draco supongo. Bien tenido, mantenido gordito, hijo de puta!

La puerta de cierra tras nosotros, y estamos solos Draco, Harry, yo y él. Pero sólo lo veo a él, engordando mientras se me mueren los niños de raquitismo.

- Hermione Granger nada menos, vaya vaya… asumo que pretende llevarme a juicio, pues le advierto...-

BLASTING CHARM

Le atravieso el hombro y la sangre salpica como de una herida de bala. Él grita, y siento el gesto de Draco y Harry: pero un segundo después estoy encima de ese hombre, mi rodilla en su entrepierna, mi varita en su sien.

- El tesoro de Voldemort: dónde. Tengo poca paciencia y el próximo disparo va a ser mucho más doloroso. DÓNDE?-

- Hermione!- Harry me aferra y tira de mí. Lucho, pero me saca al pasillo. Y allí me suelto, mirándolo con el pelo en los ojos, gotas de sangre en mi rostro.- Qué estás haciendo? Ya no estamos en guerra! Te has vuelto...?!-

Le doy vuelta la cara. No sabía que tenía tanta fuerza.

- No me pongas las manos encima! – rujo.- Soy la Ministra de Magia de Inglaterra, Harry Potter, y las decisiones las tomo yo! Me tocas de nuevo, y te encierro!-

- Has ido demasiado lejos. Necesitas ayuda.-

- Como miles.-

- Hermione, escúchate, no eres tú!-

- Suéltame!-

- No!-

- Te dijo que la soltaras.- Draco cierra la puerta con parsimonia.

- No te metas en esto, Malfoy!-

- Es la Ministra y yo soy... su Rochefort. Ahora déjala, Potter, porque héroe de guerra o no, te voy a encerrar al ladito de Rookwood si no la sueltas... YA!-

Harry me deja. Leo la ira en su rostro, burbujeante, la ira del hombre más peligroso de Inglaterra después de Voldemort, pero no tengo miedo.

- En qué te convertiste?- me sisea.- Pareces... un mortífago, como él! Quién eres tú, y qué has hecho con mi Hermione!?-

- Soy la Ministra de Magia.- susurro.- Vete, Harry.-

Me deja. Ver su espalda tensa, sentir el smirk de Draco a mi espalda me produce a la vez pesar e ira. Y me vuelvo, porque le arrancaré a Rookwood una confesión aunque sea lo último que haga.

**PARTE CUATRO**

**S O M E O N E O U T T H E R E **

_If a great wave shall fall it would fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you_

Es más de medianoche cuando al fin Eprham Rookwood cede a la tortura y confiesa. Sé que dice la verdad: lo testeo con un _Veritas._ Pero sus palabras me dejan boquiabierta y no hablo hasta, que tras dejar el sangriento despojo de mortífago, Draco y yo nos sentamos afuera de Blackgate, con una lata de bebida para los dos compartida, comprada en una de esas máquinas expendedoras muggles que para mi sorpresa Draco sabe manejar.

Es increíble.

- Una vez alguien dijo… que el lugar más seguro aparte de Gringotts para ocultar algo, era Hogwarths.-

- Tiene sentido. Tras la masacre del Dos de Julio, ha estado prácticamente vacío.-

- La Orden del Fénix se reunía ahí a veces, sabes.-

- Sí? Qué desmoralizadores eran ustedes. Nosotros hacíamos Voldiefest en los mejores hoteles.-

Río y me seco los ojos. Sentados allí a medianoche en la calzada parecemos dos muertos de hambre, supongo. Dos vagabundos…

… suena bien. Hambrientos y buscando comida sólo para nosotros, no para millones…

Cuando alzo la vista, Draco tiene el rostro vuelto hacia mí, y me mira insistentemente. Las sombras son espesas, el farol frente a Blackgate no funciona, y son levemente azuladas, plateando su pelo y haciendo que sus ojeras parezcan golpes. Me pregunto que aspecto tendré, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Qué miras?-

- Tu pelo.-

- Qué?-

- Tu pelo. Es… indescriptible.-

Por un momento pienso que está loco de remate, luego se le arruga la cara, y suelta la risa.

- De qué demonios te ríes?-

-Jujujuju… HAHAHAHAHA!-

- Draco!-

Se seca los ojos.- Es que… perdona…- hipa.- Es que le das un nuevo significado a " bad hair day"…-

Me toco. La verdad se siente muy áspero…

Suspiro. Mi pelo siempre ha sido mi cruz, en lo que me parece… ah, años ha, en que me preocupaba de él.

- … de pequeña pensaba que necesitabas un baño quitapulgas y una peinada, pero ahora… hahahaha… perdona… es que es tan… lo siento, no puedo tomar órdenes en serio de ti viéndote así…-

- Eres un imbécil, Draco Malfoy.- siento una sonrisa empezar en mis labios. Idiota. De dónde saca energía para burlarse de mí? Me levanto y echo a andar hacia casa, para sentirlo ponerse de pie y seguirme.

- Adónde vas?-

- A dejarte a tu casa. Las cosas no están muy seguras.-

- Qué les pasa a ti y a Harry?- bostezo, mis manos en los bolsillos.- Están todos hablando como John Wayne…-

Draco tenía razón en reírse. Cuando entro a casa y me miro en el espejo polvoriento del baño, tengo el pelo que parece un afro sucio, manchado de tierra, tieso de sal y con sangre de Ephram Rookwood encima.

- Young hearts… run free…- Draco canturrea tras de mí, entrando a la sala.- Tienes algo de comer, Ministra?-

Lo miro sorprendida. Qué, echo a Harry y se me instala éste?

Mi rostro debe de haber traicionado mis pensamientos, porque Draco se endereza, rostro endurecido.

- Me ofrecía para ir a comprar algo de comer, no para convertirte en el platillo principal a _´la Potter_. No acoso a mis jefes, en particular con ese pelo.-

Suspiro.- No tengo hambre. Sólo quiero un baño y meterme a la cama.-

- Yo creo que necesitas comer algo.- Draco estira los brazos. – pero un baño es una prioridad.-

- Gracias por recordármelo.-

- Necesitas shampoo? jabón? talco antipulgas? _una cortadora de césped_?-

- Vete.- le cierro la puerta en la nariz. Oigo su risa, y sonrío mientras me meto al baño y observo que las sábanas se han secado sin señales. Bien.

- Al menos está limpio.-

- No puedo creer que sigas obseso con mi pelo.- estoy inclinada cuadrangulando un mapa de Hogwarths, aunque tengo mis exactas sospechas de dónde buscar. Mi pelo sigue siendo un nudo, así que lo retorcí y fijé con un pasador viejo, como suelo.

- Has encontrado algo, además de tu escalpo?-

- Ja ja. Creo que sé exactamente dónde está el tesoro de Voldemort, si te refieres a eso.-

Draco me mira, acomodándose en el sillón de cuero pelado de mi oficina. A pesar del fárrago de trabajo, volví ansiosa a trabajar, y tras sacarme de encima lo más urgente me he dedicado a compilar datos sobre el estado actual de Hogwarths. Urge reconstruirlo, por supuesto, pero ahora mis prioridades infantiles han sido alimento y atención médica, no educación. Saqué de la cama al amanecer a Seamus, que estudiaba arquitectura, y lo mandé con Ginny, Terry Boott y Colin Creevey a tomar fotografías y estudiar la estructura.

Aunque ahora creo que los mandé a nada.

- Dónde?-

- Porque debería contarte?- digo, de pronto, sintiendo que me echaré a reír, porque estoy llena de energía.

- Porque vas a necesitar mi ayuda.-

- Para sacar el tesoro?-

- No, para hacer algo con tu pelo. –

- …-

- Hablo en serio. Me está enloqueciendo. No tienes un cepillo de pelo?-

- No me gusta que me tiren el pelo.-

- No te lo tiraré. Y una tijera y peineta? la voy a necesitar…-

Cinco minutos después, con la puerta cerrada, estoy sentada en el escritorio y Draco, de pie, la peineta en la boca como un peluquero, observa mi pelo anudado en motas, que me cae hasta los omóplatos.

- Cuando lo desenrede, te caerá hasta las rodillas.- se burla, tomando de a mechones infinitesimales. Siempre intenté desenredarme a golpe de cepillo, y de pequeña me hacían llorar a gritos al peinarme: tengo una masa de ondas- no rizos: ondas- rebeldes que parten desde mis sienes, y que se anudan con una facilidad pasmosa, frizzándose por nada. Ron solía burlarse y llamarme tío cosa, y la verdad lo parecía: sólo litros de poción alisadora y hechizos lograban darme un pelo bonito por… más o menos tres horas. Nunca he permitido que me toquen el pelo, por temor al dolor, pero Draco es delicado y seguro, y no me lastima, aunque a veces siento tijeretazos. No me importa: en la guerra, cuando no podía dominarlo, metía tijera en donde me parecía. Usándolo siempre sujeto, qué importancia tenía?

Nip, nip, tick, brush… brush…

… me está entrando sueño.

Me recuesto en el pecho de Draco mientras él acaba con los costados, y me sorprende la sensación de que el cepillo pase sin dolor, como una caricia, desde la coronilla hasta la mitad de la espalda. Nip, nip... Draco va dejando puñados de pelo en mi papelero, y me sorprende que sea tanto.

Cálido…

… sus manos son calidas.

Lo siento inhalar mi pelo, y de pronto la piel se me eriza, pero no es desagradable. Sus manos son suaves recogiendo mechones y sujetándolos en una floja cola en la nuca con mi pasador, y luego levantándola, para…

Me besa la nuca. Respiro sorprendida, y me giro para verlo, tan cerca, tan suave.

- Hecho. Soy un hada madrina, oficialmente.- dice, pasando una mano por mi pelo. Me lo toco, y se siente suave, suave y ordenado, las ondas esponjosas: mi cabeza se siente mucho más ligera. Le quitó mucho volumen, y ahora siento las puntas suavemente rizadas.

- Cómo…?-

- Tuve que aprender a cuidarme el mío en la guerra cuando mataron a mi peluquero.- Draco me responde con una sonrisa de tigre.- Ser un mago oscuro y espía no es excusa para tener mal pelo, me lo enseñó mi padre.-

- Pensé que tu héroe era Snape.-

- Porqué crees que no me doctoré en pociones?- Draco ríe, y luego me suelta el pasador.- Así. Como una leona.-

- Las leonas no tie…- no alcanzo a acabar y sus labios están en los míos, burlones, juguetones, sin invadir mi espacio. No sé lo que hago, sólo que su boca es tenue y a la vez incitante, como si me demandara, me provocara y…

Inclino la cabeza hacia él y le succiono el labio. Siento hambre. Qué hay en este chico, hombre, que da hambre? Qué es? Es su juego de ser presa, no cazador, es la ausencia de sus manos, qué… es?

Le aferro los hombros para sujetar esa boca burlonamente recatada que se aleja de mí. Domino el beso un momento, y al siguiente me doy cuenta que me he sentado en el mapa.

Oh, crap.

Lo suelto. Qué _estoy _haciendo?

- Quieres que te corte las uñas?- Draco se lame los labios.

- Idiota. Perdona. Perdona. De veras, per…-

- Me has oído quejarme?- él apoya un dedo en mis labios, y cuando veo su rostro de cerca, veo su palidez, su cansancio, y aún así, una sonrisa en sus ojos.

- Has comido? Y dónde dormiste anoche?-

Él se acomoda de regreso en el sofá y abre el Prophet.- No creo que hayamos llegado a esa etapa de nuestra relación…-

Suelto la risa. Y me interrumpe Harry, que entra en mi oficina, seguido por Ginny y un Ron con una valva en la pierna. Tras ellos Terry y Colin, y Seamus, que miran a Draco como si Voldemort se hubiera levantado de la tumba.

- Hermione! Qué hace éste…?-

- Te estás acostando con él?- * voz conversacional *

- Cállate_, Ginny.-_ digo con voz calmada, repantingándome en mi sillón.- Harry, gracias por venir-

- Primero lo echas por abusador y luego lo llamas de regreso? Mujeres.- oigo tras ese viejo Prophet.

- Hermione, registramos los escombros de arriba abajo. No encontramos nada donde pudiera estar oculto, nada mayor que un conejo. Lo siento.- Seamus se encoge de hombros.- Lo que sea, no está en Hogwarths.-

- No.- digo, sintiendo que una certeza me inunda al mirar los planos.- No, lo suponía.-

- Qué?-

- Si Rookwood mintió, lo voy a hacer pedazos.- interrumpe Draco.

- No está en Hogwarths. Lo pensé, y es lógico.-

- _Qué _es lógico?- interviene Ron, moviendo la cabeza.- Si es un tesoro, no creo que lo hayan repartido en escondites pequeños, no…-

_- No. _No está en Hogwarths.-

Me miran. Y entendimiento empieza a aparecer en los ojos de Ginny y Draco.

- Está _bajo _Hogwarths. En un lugar donde sólo el heredero de Slytherin podría haberlo ocultado.-

Ginny lo dice por mí.- La Cámara de Los Secretos.-

- Me parece lógico.-

Harry me mira.- Por eso me mandaste a llamar. Me necesitas para entrar.- dice, y hay pena en sus ojos, y todo lo que quiero es abrazarlo.

- Tú, Ron y Ginny saben cómo entrar. Y Draco nos puede ayudar con simbología Slytherin, por si acaso.- digo, y me tiemblan las manos de ansiedad. - Los lavabos del tercer piso, los de niñas, siguen en pie, Seamus?- pregunto.

- Es gracioso que lo preguntes. Es la única parte del ala este entera.-

Respiro hondo.

- Mañana, al amanecer. Tendré un traslador.- digo con voz temblorosa, y me siento. Tan cerca…

- … Lindo pelo. Qué te hiciste?-

- Se peinó. O la peinaron. O se la _cepillaron…-_

- _Gracias_, Ginny, fin del tema.-

Es media mañana, y el sol está brillante y de acuerdo a mi ánimo cuando nos encontramos, vestidos con nuestras ropas viejas de batalla, con un medallón de mi madre que me tomó la noche entera encantar como traslador. Un salto, y estamos frente a Hogwarths, devastado.

Duele. No voy a negar que duele ver aquello que asocias con tu infancia destrozado, violado. Miro a los árboles desgajados y medio quemados, miro las escalinatas rotas, y me pregunto quién, tras la muerte de Dumbledore, tendrá el poder y el valor de alzar Hogwarths de sus cenizas. A mi lado, Harry aprieta los puños y creo que veo lágrimas en los ojos de Ron. Draco evita mi mirada, y sé que piensa en la masacre de los Slytherins que se negaron a seguir a Voldemort: a diferencia de nosotros, él estaba aquí esa noche, y tuvo que ver cómo Voldemort, tras matar a Dumbledore derrumbó Hogwarths sobre las cabezas de sus alumnos, y atrapó a los Slytherins hasta morir por asfixia en los subterráneos. Sus cadáveres aún deben estar allí…

Muevo la cabeza, intentando no pensar en este día azul. Es un día demasiado luminoso para ir a meterse a las entrañas de la tierra.

Pero un olor amargo me invade, y me giro, para recordar. Claro. Voldemort mató al calamar, sólo por divertirse, e incendió el Bosque Prohibido. Y la peste aún emponzoña lo que fue nuestro lago cristalino y los espesos bosques. Habrán sobrevivido más centauros que, como Ronan, lucharon hasta caer al lado de Harry?

Las hadas… los unicornios…

Todas las cosas bellas y frágiles de Inglaterra, las arrancaste, Voldemort. Todas las cosas bellas y frágiles de mí, de nosotros: y nos dejaste desnudos en el frío sobre piedra quemada. De qué sirvió ganar la guerra, si…

No puedo permitirme pensar así. Su tesoro está aquí, y puedo, por una vez, tener una chance de paliar algo del mal que hizo.

- Acá hay una escalera practicable.- dice Seamus, tomando del brazo a Ginny. Me alegro que vuelvan a ser amigos: desde su pelea por los afectos de Dean, casi no se habían hablado. Pero eso parece que hubiera ocurrido en otra vida…

Ron avanza con cuidado, y Harry lo toma del codo para ayudarlo con su cojera por las escaleras, que ya muertas, no se mueven, pero están maltratadas e inseguras. Y yo subo con Draco, cerrando la marcha.

- Estás bien?- no puedo evitar preguntarlo. Qué recuerdos lo asaltan.

- Estoy bien, Ministra.- me dice con leve sarcasmo.- Aunque creo que me deberás una cena o algo así.-

Estoy a punto de contestarle afirmativamente, cuando… es el lugar, el recuerdo, o un instinto que se remonta a Eva?

- Algo así? My, my, Lord Malfoy, cree que le voy a poner las cosas muy fáciles?- me burlo. Draco me mira como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, y de pronto sonríe, y sé que es transportado a esos años en que éramos jóvenes y nos insultábamos tres veces al día.

- No sé que estás pensando, Mudblood, pero me refería a una cena para uno, preferiblemente no cocinada por ti, te recuerdo en pociones.-

- Satisfactorio que recuerdes _algo_ de Pociones. Pobre Snape, cómo le frustraba que yo fuera mejor que tú.-

- Una cosa es memorizar una pizarra de instrucciones, y otra _saber _qué estás haciendo.-

- Y tú nunca fuiste capaz de ninguna de las dos?-

- Ha ha, chascona. Quieres que te muestre?-

- Es _otra_ insinuación?_-_

- Saca tu mente de la cloaca. Si probaras mi stroganoff, opinarías diferente.-

- Sí? Es grande?-

- Es de… HERMIONE GRANGER!-

Suelto la risa. Suena raro, pero me siento bien de ser capaz de reír aquí, y hacerlo reír. Harry nos echa una mirada, y Ginny forma con sus labios, sonriendo, una palabra que no podría repetir.

El baño de niñas del tercer piso está desierto: no hay Myrtle, ni otro espíritu. Sólo silencio, y el sol entrando por ventanas rotas sobre paredes llenas de moho. Harry se acerca a los lavabos, que son trozos de porcelana, apenas unidos. Y entremedio, brilla un solo pomo de agua, rayada y saltada…

El sonido de una sierpe siseando me sobresalta. Es Harry.

Y los lavabos, con mucho crujir de porcelana rota, se separan, mostrando un gigantesco pasaje raspado y sucio, que se abre a la total oscuridad. Huele horroroso.

- Ew.-

- Doble Ew.-

Harry nos ignora, y salta adentro. Ron grita para detenerlo, y entonces oigo un chapoteo lejano.

- Harry!- grita Ron

- Está inundado.- oigo la voz de Harry resonando. – Pero no demasiado, creo. Voy a investigar.-

- Si el lago se hundió, debe estar todo bajo el agua.- dice Seamus.- Incluyendo la Cámara.-

- Harry, espera!- grita Ginny.- Voy contigo!-

Ginny salta. Oigo muchas puteadas: parece que le cayó justo encima.

- Si no volvemos en dos horas, avisa a…- me quedo callada. _Avisa a quién?La autoridad soy yo. _-… al Ministerio. – le dijo a Ron.- vamos, Draco.-

Draco me mira, suspira, y se quita su confiable abrigo de cuero para meterse la varita en los pantalones y hacer un piquero de delfín.

- No deberías ir…-

- Ron, estoy a punto de salvar Inglaterra, no me digas lo que puedo hacer.- le digo, y no puedo evitar una sonrisa: sé cómo lo frustra quedarse acá.- Seamus, eres testigo que si no vuelvo, elijo a Ron como mi reemplazante.-

- Claro. Tú de vas de parranda, y el drama para mí.-

Me despojo de mi abrigo, y salto. La caída es mucho mayor de lo que esperaba, y cuando golpeo agua helada y sucia, me quita el aliento. Trago un poco, y de pronto, los fuertes brazos me jalan a la superficie, y me sostienen. Voy a decir algo, pero cuando salgo y lo veo a la tenue luz de la varita de Ginny con la nariz sangrante por el aterrizaje de mi querida Aurora, suelto la risa.

Harry no parece encontrarlo gracioso.

Ginny y Draco sí.

- A falta de branquialgas…- Draco suspira, y se lanza el Encantamiento burbuja, formando una extraña escafandra trasparente. Lo imitamos, y Harry me mira y mueve los labios. Para mi sorpresa, lo oigo.

Claro.

Este hechizo trae telepatía breve asociada.

_Tenemos una hora de aire. No la malgastemos. Sigan la luz de mi varita._

Nos sumergimos. Para mi vergüenza soy la más torpe: nunca he sido buena en nada físico, menos nadar. Ginny me toma de la mano, pero de pronto Draco nada, se coloca encima mío y me apega a su cuerpo con un brazo, antes de impulsarse con la fácil gracia de un tritón, conmigo pegadita. Me avergüenza, pero supongo que es la única manera de que no me pierda.

_Perdona._

_No es nada. Yo nunca pude sumar fracciones en aritmancia,_ me susurra mentalmente. Harry nada frente a nosotros con determinación, la varita en los dientes, y veo con temor que las sombras a nuestro alrededor son totales, los pasadizos enormes y turbios con limo. Me pregunto si los demás tienen el miedo que bordea en pánico que yo siento: el miedo a perdernos, asfixiarnos…

El brazo de Draco es firme alrededor de mi cintura. Me fuerzo a calmarme, y su firme apretón parece trasmitirme valor. Soy una Gryffindor, no?

Estoy cansada y me pregunto cómo están ellos, cuando veo, a la luz verde de la varita de Harry, una inmensa puerta redonda, adornada con serpientes. Es aquí, lo sé por todas las veces que Harry nos la describió. Veo a Ginny palidecer, y creo que comprendo lo que siente. Es aquí, en donde un deseo casi le costó la vida…

Harry habla.

Y la puerta se abre, para revelarnos una cámara en donde arden las antorchas. Harry intenta nadar adentro, pero algo lo retiene.

Arden las antorchas?

Me acerco, soltándome de Draco, y palpo la magia. Claro. Un gigantesco, magnífico, Impervius Charm. Cómo no iba a pensar en ello Salazar, creando su cámara bajo el nivel del lago.

Me concentro, y cierro los ojos. No sé si tengo la fuerza para oponer mi magia a Salazar.

Los miro, y sé que _tengo que poder._

Estoy tan cerca…

La magia me envuelve, púrpurea como siempre ha sido mi magia. Hace cuánto tiempo que no… bueno, me ejercitaba en esto? había olvidado lo liberador que es dejar fluir _todo lo que tengas…_

_- FINITE INCANTATEM! –_

El hechizo se rompe, y en una explosión de agua caemos dentro, el agua inundando todo, y luego, lentamente, vaciándose…

- Debe haber algún paso a una napa subterránea. Salazar sí sabía construir.- digo, enderezándome y tosiendo.

Ooh, estoy mareaaada…

Ginny me sostiene antes de irme de traste. Está riéndose, el pelo rojo pegado a la cara.

- Heeh, heee… eso fue un buen quiltrazo de magia, sabes…? Tío Sally, revuélcate en tu tumba…-

Draco y Harry no dicen nada, pero mientras Harry me mira como impresionado, sonriendo, Draco aparta la mirada, estrujando su camiseta antes de volver a ponérsela.

- No veo un tesoro, Hermione.- es lo primero que me dice. Me vuelvo, frío en el estómago. Es verdad. No veo nada…

- Busquemos alguna pista.- dice Ginny, la Aurora en ella hablando, y nos desperdigamos buscando. Y si me he equivocado?

La cámara es inmensa: pilares, pasadizos… mi respiración se acelera, un hechizo de _buscar oro _en mi varita, mi visión aún un poco mareada…

Observo el gigantesco rostro tallado de Salazar, su boca abierta, su monstruosa mirada…

Y algo me llama.

En la boca de Slytherin, algo me llama…

Avanzo, y tropiezo, y caigo lo que me parecen metros, hasta darme de frente contra lo que vagamente pienso son escamas de dragón. _Smaug, _pienso sin sentido.

Enciendo mi varita, súbitamente asustada.

No.

Son monedas. Miles.

Estoy tendida en una cámara de diez por diez por diez metros, redonda como el interior de un huevo, llena hasta 5/6 de su capacidad con galeones, lindos y pesados, y armas, y joyas: el auténtico tesoro de Smaug.

Aw.

Estoy sentada sobre un cetro. Casi me convierto en la señora cetro. Lo tomo en mis manos, y veo con sorpresa que es liviano, muy liviano. Cerca de él hay un anillo de oro, pesado, con una H decorada con zafiros, rubíes, topacios y esmeraldas: recuerdo haberlo visto en la mano de Dumbledore. Y casi enterrado en el montón…

El Sombrero Seleccionador, hecho jirones. Lo abrazo contra mi pecho, y de pronto estoy saltando, y llorando, y gritando y casi bailando de alivio…

_Me estás mareando. Y aunque aprecio que me aprietes contra un par de pechugas tan lindas, me estás asfixiando. Qué copa eres, C?_

_No puedes asfixiarte, eres un sombrero._

- Hermione!- oigo a Ginny gritar.- Dónde estás?!-

- AQUÍ!- grito.- ACÁ, GINNY, DENTRO DE SALAZAR!-

- Hay tantas maneras de malinterpretar eso.- oigo a Draco.- Eso no lo decía el basilisco?-

- Disgusting.- oigo a Harry, mientras Ginny ríe.

- Cómo vamos a llevarnos todo esto?- pregunta Ginny, una vez que hemos acabado de estimar el tesoro. Hay aquí quizá suficiente dinero para mantener Inglaterra en pie por un par de años. Mentalmente ya lo estoy repartiendo, pero Ginny tiene razón. Si no supiera la respuesta, me preocuparía.

Levanto el Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Qué?- parpadea Harry. Yo le sonrío.

- No me digas que aparece en Hogwarths, a History.-

- Cuando los Fundadores murieron, depositaron sus armas mágicas aquí. El mismo Godric colocó su espada… la que tú tomaste, Harry.- digo, el Sombrero en mi mano. – Y todo puede repetirse.-

Ginny se ve encantada, pero Draco me mira con escepticismo.- Pretendes hacer tú solita el hechizo de contención espacial que hicieron _cuatro _Fundadores? Cuando te volviste así de egocéntrica?- añade, elevando las cejas. Yo me cruzo de brazos.

- Contaba con _su ayuda.-_

- Me olvidaba de Super Harry aquí presente. –

- Basta.- Ginny los mira como si tanta testosterona la nauseara.- Puedes ejecutarlo, Hermione?-

- Sí.- digo con seguridad, aunque internamente no me siento tan segura.- Me ayudarás?-

_No podrás, Hermioncita._

_Gracias por tu apoyo._

_Sólo si tomas el cetro en tus manos._

_Qué?_

_Y le entregas el anillo de Hogwarths a su dueño._

_Dumbledore ha muerto, Sombrero, por si no te has enterado._

_Hay un nuevo dueño._

Observo el cetro, pensativa. Y mientras todo cae en su lugar, soy consciente de que mi quijada toca el piso. No es sorprendente que nos costase tanto vencer a Voldemort.

No es sorprendente, si él tenía el cetro de Inglaterra, el mágico cayado de Merlín, del que todos los magos de Inglaterra han oído hablar como un mito. Pero incluso tiene las señales de los perros de Ninive…

Lo tomo en mi mano, y palpita, vivo, y creo que voy a orinarme de miedo.

- Harry.- digo con firmeza.- Toma el anillo.-

- Qué?-

- Toma el anillo de Hogwarths.- _Y que el cielo nos ayude._

Harry lo toma. La magia fluye, casi visible en oleadas, erizándonos el pelo. Y un momento después, el espacio se dobla, contrae y rompe, y todo el tesoro entra como un chorro de oro al Sombrero, por un momento imposiblemente pesado, luego liviano.

Ahora sí estoy mareada.

El Sombrero eructa.

Y nosotros nos echamos a reír como idiotas, justo antes de que me desmaye.

El poder de Harry sobre Hogwarths crea una escalera móvil en espiral que nos lleva de regreso a la superficie, los ladrillos y la argamasa rehaciéndose a su voluntad. Harry parece transfigurado, y esa mirada perseguida en sus ojos se desvanece cuando se concentra y reordena las piedras, una por una en nuestro camino, su magia radiante y verde, suave y amorosa como nunca la había visto. Cuando aparecemos, sé por la mirada de Ron que él también lo nota. Y mientras Ginny les cuenta en voz baja y excitada todo lo que sucedió, veo a Harry observando Hogwarths con una mirada… una mirada que es puro amor y magia.

- Harry?-

Se gira y me mira. Y hay paz, y algo… algo de Dumbledore?

- Nunca pensé en Hogwarths sin Dumbledore.-

- Yo… tampoco. Pero quería reconstruirlo, más adelante.- le susurro. Ya es más de medio día.

Harry alza la cara, y el sol del mediodía se refleja en sus anteojos.

- Creo que debería reconstruirlo ahora. Puedo hacerlo, usando el anillo de Hogwarths. Es más…- dice en voz baja.- Quiero hacerlo. Quería ayudarte y quedarme contigo en el Ministerio, pero…-

Me mira, y veo su amor y su esperanza. Y quisiera abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no puedo. No debo.

Te amo, Harry, pero no como tú mereces.

- Habrán muchísimos huérfanos de guerra que necesitarán Hogwarths, Harry. –

El rostro de Harry se ilumina. Sé cómo detesta la idea de huérfanos solos o maltratados. Él fue uno de ellos: quién mejor podría entenderlos.

- Nunca me imaginé de profesor…-

- Eres prestigioso, un héroe, y serás un gran sucesor para Dumbledore. Él te adoraba.-

- Seré un director interino, mientras encarrilo todo.- me dice con prevención en su voz. Yo río.

- Como quieras. Igual que Ginny es la jefa _interina _del Auror's Guild.-

- Y tú Ministra Interina?-

- No bromees con eso, es en serio.- bajo la vista.- Quieres quedarte aquí?-

- Sí.- asiente.- Me quedaré en Hogsmeade mientras… veo cómo lo haremos. Te llevaré un buen presupuesto.- agrega, sonriendo, y de pronto es mi Harry otra vez. Y nos abrazamos.

- Perdóname.- susurro.

- Perdóname tú a mí.- me dice, besándome el pelo, su contacto tan suave y amado como antes.- Siempre seré tu Harry…-

- Siempre.-

Podría amarlo, mientras lo veo allí, de pie entre las ruinas, dispuesto a levantar aquello que tanto amamos. Y casi regreso corriendo, si no fuera porque el Sombrero Seleccionador pesa en mis manos, cargado de tesoro.

_Pero volveré, Harry._

_En cuanto Inglaterra y Hogwarths esté de pie, volveré… a tí._


	2. PARTE 2

**PARTE CINCO**

**R U N A W A Y **

_Runaway with my heart, _

_Runaway with my hope_

_Runaway with my love_

La vara de Merlín es una maravilla. Con ella mi magia se ha duplicado diez veces, y no sólo he podido curar alguna de las peores heridas infligidas por los mortífagos- para empezar, he podido recuperar los campos de siembra quemados-, sino que parece darme diez veces la energía que he tenido antes. Estoy despierta, ansiosa de trabajar: y con ese dinero ya he firmado por cargamentos de alimentos, medicinas, ayuda. Estamos en plena reconstrucción, y Londres empieza a revivir, lentamente. Hoy vi una tienda abierta, vendiendo vegetales: hay puestos callejeros, alineados en Diagon Alley, y ya he contado dos panaderías y más importante, media docena de dispensarios.

Aún se notan las cicatrices. Aún hay gente desaparecida, que me temo no se encontrará jamás. Aún hay hambre, heridos, edificios en ruinas por todas partes. Pero tengo esperanza. Y con el Sombrero Seleccionador en mi cinturón, jeans, un sweater y mi toga azul del Ministerio en los hombros, trabajo, y la gente me saluda por las calles. Ayer un tendero se negó a cobrarme una lechuga.

Por primera vez, tengo esperanza. Tengo fuerza.

Y Harry está reconstruyendo Hogwarths a pasos agigantados: ya le envié con Ron, que creo será Head of Gryffindor House, y Denys Finch- Fletchey, que sin duda lo será de Hufflepuff, treinta pequeños huérfanos entre once y quince años que lo están ayudando, y por lo que cuenta Ron, lo idolatran.

Y Harry a ellos. Sé que ellos serán su cordura, como este trabajo ha sido la mía.

Tengo en vista a Mandy, una antigua Ravenclaw amiga de Ginny que está sacando adelante el New Prophet como Head de Ravenclaw. Y sin sonar como Dolores Umbridge, sé exactamente a quién quiero como jefe de Slytherin House. Podría ser otro?

- Me dijeron que querías verme urgente. Necesitas otro corte de pelo?-

- Hola, Draco.-

- Linda sonrisa, no te la veía de… mm, nunca. Qué hiciste con tus dientes delanteros?-

- Qué esperabas que siguiera con los colmillos que me pusiste?-

- Están más bonitos.-

- Y te das cuenta ahora?-

- Qué puedo decir? Nunca me sonreías. Me voy a poner paranoico. Qué se te ofrece, Bossy?-

Cierro la puerta y le sirvo un poco de mi pésimo café de hoja.

- Necesito tu ayuda.-

- No tengo problemas con ser tu guardaespaldas. Me ayudará a limpiar mi record cuando convoques Nuremberg.-

- No es mi guardaespaldas lo que tengo en mente.-

- Ooooh.-

- Tengo dos cargos para ti.-

- Qué, alfombrita uno y alfombrita dos?-

- Quiero que seas…- tomo aire.- Quiero que seas el Head of Slytherin, y mi jefe de inteligencia.-

Draco se queda mirándome por un momento, y cuando miro a las profundidades de sus ojos claros, tengo la impresión de haberlo ofendido.

- Draco?-

Se recuesta en la silla, y me mira directo a los ojos.

- No hay nadie más, eh?- dice, con voz extrañamente acariciadora.- Está Pansy, pero claro…-

- Draco.- digo, con tanta convicción como puedo.- Aunque hubiera otros, te quiero a tí en esos puestos.-

- Y seguro que Potter bailará de gusto.-

- Harry confía en mi criterio.-

- O se queda sin sexo?-

- No seas tarado. Harry y yo no…- cierro la boca.- No es tu asunto, Malfoy.-

- Me estás diciendo que confías tanto en mí?- me susurra.- Y si yo te traicionara? Si te hubiera ocultado cosas, o…?-

- Draco.- acabo, secamente.- Lo harás?-

Él guarda silencio. Y de pronto se levanta, y parece exasperado.

- Porqué me haces esto? Sabes que no puedo negarme.-

- Porque soy la Ministra de Magia, y jueza suprema interina, no?- digo, sonriendo. Y la sonrisa se me congela cuando de pronto Draco está apoyado en los brazos de mi silla, inclinado sobre mí, ojos en llamas pálidas.

- No.-

Su beso es como fuego frío. Me ha besado antes, bromeando, y me ha asustado cómo he reaccionado: pero esta vez no hay una duda o un solo pensamiento en mi cerebro mientras me rodea con sus brazos, y muerde mis labios, volviéndome las piernas de gelatina. No tengo idea qué es esto, aparte de lujuria, pura lujuria. Pero de pronto, y con tanta fuerza que estoy mareada, lo deseo, deseo a este hombre dentro de mí como nunca he deseado a nadie ni a nada. Deseo a Draco, albino tigre nocturno del que tengo la traílla, por ahora.

Me aparto sin aliento, y lo veo sonreír, aunque sus ojos arden aún. Pero su rostro se cierra como un postigo cuando bajo la vista.

Oh Harry, Dios, qué tienes, Draco, qué tienes, que es lo que me hace poner tus manos en mi cuerpo y besarte de nuevo?

- No deberíamos hacer esto…- susurro, sin aliento.

- Oh, venga, Hermy. Te ha encantado.-

- Eres muy creído, Malfoy. Me están dando ganas de aforrarte...-

-... como en segundo año?- Draco es frotó la cara sonriendo.- Éramos tan ingenuos en esa época. Un año después, lo hubieras hecho y yo lo hubiera encontrado erótico.-

- Malfoy, tu encontrabas erótico ver a Crabbe y Goyle comer.-

- No, no. Tengo mis límites.- susurra. Y se Desaparece, arrastrándome, y no es hasta que caigo en algo blando con él encima, entre mis muslos, que no reconozco mi propia cama.

- Cómo?- parpadeo,

- Crees que no me aprendí dónde corno vives?- me dice, sonriendo. Y me besa, y un segundo después estoy en mi cama con sólo el sostén sobre mis pechos, y él los masajea mientras besa mi cuello, que creo que es la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo…

Le sujeto las manos. Él sólo sonríe, y me voltea de bruces. Estoy esperando la invasión, cuando siento su lengua en mi espalda. Me lame y me masajea como una madre gata a sus gatitos, y un momento después estoy embriagada de lasitud y deseo.

Me quita los jeans, y ardo. Ardo allí, cuando él apoya su mano y firmemente aferra mi deseo, sus dedos cálidos, fuertes, quietos como si se limitase a marcarme como suya. Intento ahogar mis gemidos, pero no puedo.

Y está en mí. Es suave y fuerte, y ansío más, más que ese leve balanceo que imprime a sus caderas, más que su boca en mi cuello. Es lo que quiero, pero no cómo lo quiero. Y mis jadeos se vuelven desesperados, aferrada a la cama, tratando de controlarme…

- Dime lo que quieres.- me susurra, su boca en mi oído, sus ojos en los míos.- Muéstrame.-

- No…- susurro, mi rostro sonrojado.- Draco…-

- Muéstrame.- me ordena, apretando sus caderas contra las mías, su calor dentro de mí apretado, tan apretado, tan adentro, su oscura magia confundida en la mía, y algo dentro mío exigiendo, gritando…

Muevo las caderas, intentando alcanzar lo que deseo. Su mano se desliza entre nuestra unión, y me acaricia, tan lento…

- Venga, Bossy. Siempre han sido mandona. No vengas a fingir que eres una tímida doncella.- se burla de mí, ondulando sus caderas. Está… casí ahí, justo donde lo quiero, pero… -Vamos!-

Y no puedo más. Me giro, lo derribo en el lecho, y me enderezo sobre él como si fuera un potro de raza. Sí, ahí, justo ahí!! Está todo lo adentro que lo quería, todo lo ardiente que ansiaba, y el placer es electrizante cuando me muevo, me muevo adelante y atrás, sin importar cómo me vea, sin importar cómo me sienta…

Lo miro cuando lo siento jadear y emitir una especie de ronco gruñido. Draco se acomoda, las

manos tras la cabeza, una sonrisa de gato satisfecho en su cara, aunque está sudando, y clava los talones en la cama, entregándose por completo a mi placer.

- Finally. Rode me hard, Bossy.-

- Shut up, evil ferret.-

Draco se echa a reír, pero lo hago transformar su risa en un grito cuando lo domino. Separo las piernas todo lo posible, me inclino, y me agito con violencia, aferrada a él, furiosa, intensamente, obligándolo a aferrarse al lecho. Le lamo los oídos y lo siento gritar, sus ojos volviéndose blancos mientras me aferra los muslos con todas sus fuerzas, gimiendo mientras trata desesperadamente retener el orgasmo, su rostro sudoroso y despeinado…

- Maldita sea... Granger...!- jadea, cerrando los ojos, sus piernas temblando espasmódicamente.

- Sí?-

- Aún... no… terminas? Oh, shit, Hermione, no voy a... no puedo... no puedo... aguantar...-

- Dime Hermione y te dejaré venirte, Malfoy.-

- Mudblood hija de...-

- Dilo, Malfoy.- susurro, mis piernas apretándolo como a un semental, montándolo como a un potro salvaje, firme y segura.

- Te mataré por esto... oh, Hermione!- me grita Draco, ojos feroces, pero su aliento desesperado. Yo me arqueo, oprimiendo mi clítoris inflamado contra la firme pelvis de Draco y es suficiente, más que suficiente. Nunca había estallado así en mi vida, ni sola: es como si me sumergiera en algo blanco, blanco que muerde y quema y convierte mis músculos en gelatina…

En medio de mi salvaje, salvaje placer, siento a Draco gritando, lo siento revolviéndose como una fiera herida dentro de mi vagina insensibilizada mientras nos atrapa el orgasmo juntos, hasta que la blancura del orgasmo se hizo la negrura del desmayo.

Cuando vuelvo, estamos tendidos de costado, la mejilla de Draco cálida contra mi espalda, los dos tibios y adormilados.

- Apuesto que nunca fuiste así con Potty y Weasel.- me susurra Draco, sonriendo de nuevo.

Tengo… tanta… vergüenza…

Creo que he violado a un hombre.

Como sea. Nunca una dominatrix fue tan brutal como lo he sido, estoy segura.

Estoy roja. Y me aparto un poco, llevándome las sábanas a la barbilla.

- Venga, Bossy. No te pongas tímida ahora, es ridículo.-

- Yo...- Oh Dios, pienso al verle moretones con la forma de mis manos en los muslos. - Perdona si fui muy... brutal. No sé qué estaba pensando...- Oh Dios, mi pelo… debo parecer una loca…

Draco me toma las manos.

- Deja.- dice, tironeándome de vuelta a sus brazos, voz serena.- No seas tonta. Me gusta así.-

- Así ...cómo?-

- Así, libre. Estoy harto de esos jodidos rodetes, te pareces a la McGonagall. Me gustas así, más... Raquel Welch. O Julie Christie. Como se llamen esas muggles ochenteras...- Draco me acomoda encima suyo.- Tenía fantasías con esto hace tiempo.-

- Fantasías con qué? Y por cuánto tiempo?-

- Digamos que solía involucrarte a ti, a la Ms. Pince y a la biblioteca, pero en boca cerrada no entran moscas. Es tan refrescante que una mujer tome de mí lo que quiere y me haga disfrutarlo encima. Estoy tan harto de chicas que fingen ser tímidas palomitas y me echan todo el trabajo, sin contar con mi línea de work... está en el job descripcion.-

- Eres un espía, no un gigoló, la última vez que chequeé?-

- Es lo mismo. La mayor parte de las amantes de Voldemort eran mujeres con debilidad por los deliciosos adolescentes: that would be me. Así que me gané mi paga con el sudor de mis espalda...-

- Draco!-

- Es cierto!- Draco finge sniffs.- la cantidad de pequeños Drakitos que dejé regados por ahí para traerte tus jodidos informes...-

Me echo a reír. Libre, intensamente. Me río hasta casi caerme la cama.

No está enojado. No me desprecia.

Aún es mi amigo. Mi Draco, que es testigo de las cosas que asquearían a Harry y que aún me quiere, así.

Draco me pone un brazo alrededor, y ríe conmigo, nuestros cuerpos desnudos cálidos bajo las mantas.

- Vamos por la segunda?-

- Segunda qué?-

- Segunda serie de groundbreaking orgasm for you, obviamente.-

Oh Dios, estoy excitada otra vez.

Le aferro los hombros y lo empujo de bruces. Me subo sobre su espalda, y le beso la nuca, bajo ese pelo como hilos de trigo.

- Te haré pagar eso, roedor...-

Lo hago casi estallar mientras lo lamo entre las piernas. Nunca había hecho esto, nunca siquiera lo había considerado, pero sólo quiero hacerlo gritar, no me importa cómo. Cuando me suplica, con ese sonido ansioso y casi desesperado en su voz, el deseo casi me atonta. Y acabamos conmigo encima otra vez, pero con él controlando la penetración, sentado en los talones, elevándose cada vez más, conmigo aferrándolo a cada momento con más frenesí, hasta que con puro espíritu vengativo Slytherin, estoy segura, Draco me hace venirme tres intensas veces, una vez con una penetración rectal tan súbita que fue una obra de arte, antes de echarse atrás y estallar conmigo, sus brazos apretadamente sosteniéndome mientras gritamos juntos.

Sé que dijo algo mientras nos envolvía a ambos en las mantas y se duerme hecho un

panqueque contra mi espalda, pero no oigo nada, creo que estoy sorda, ciega y muerta. Me echo atrás torpemente, intentando buscar más calor, hasta que siento su piel y me duermo abrazada a él como un cachorro exhausto, el brazo de Draco alrededor de mi cintura, mi cuerpo amoldado al suyo.

- Quién lo hubiera dicho. El todopoderoso Lord Malfoy babea la almohada.-

- Y qué? La Su Excelencia la Ministra moja mucho más con...-

Me visto y me baño rápidamente, antes de que Draco abra un ojo. En el espejo, una sonrisa me traiciona, una sonrisa que no dejaría que nadie menor de 12 años me viera: creo que tengo escrito HE TENIDO BUEN SEXO en la cara.

Draco, en cambio, me sonríe desnudo, tendido con los brazos tras la cabeza, despeinado como un salvaje, una sonrisa que no le iba nada mal a la imagen, y algo que saltaba a la vista apenas cubierto por la sábana.

- Draco!-

- Qué?- él elevó la ceja, inocentemente.- Es cierto!-

Le doy la espalda para acabar de abrocharme la complicada capa. Por el espejo, lo veo levantarse sin ninguna vergüenza, y no puedo despegarle los ojos: no tiene de qué avergonzarse: es como el David, todo estrechas caderas y piernas fuertes, brazos que son esbeltos pero poderosos…

… y que se sienten como cadenas cuando me abraza por detrás contra su cuerpo desnudo,

aspirando mi pelo, su enfurecedora risa sonando en mi oído mientras me abre la capa.

- De veras tienes que estar allí a las ocho?-

- Sí, y ya son las siete cuarenta. Déjame irme.-

- Mmm.-

- Draco, déjame irme.- susurro, pero no puedo evitar sonreír cuando me acaricia un seno aún a través de la pesada capa. _Oh God, Hermy, you evil sex symbol you!_- No alcanzamos a hacer nada, acéptalo. Después...-

- No alcanzas a vestirte y desvestirte, pero eso no es problema.- me dice Draco con voz aterciopelada. Y de pronto me empuja, casi de bruces, y me agarro del tocador para no caer, para sentir cómo me levanta la capa y la pesada túnica, brisa en mis muslos desnudos, me aparta la ropa interior… y se empuja dentro con un largo y delicioso tirón, aferrándome las caderas hasta que siento que… oh, Dios, está… está en el mismo fondo de mí.

- Dra... draco!- le grito, no sé si enfurecida o fascinada, el placer haciéndome temblar

las piernas.

- Quédate quietita, Bossy.- me dice Draco, con una sonrisa feral.

Creo que por primera vez llego al trabajo tarde, con el pelo suelto, y riendo…

That Evil... _boinking_ ferret...

- Tendrás que perdonarme que me haya metido a tu cocina, pero todo lo que había era un puré que ya hablaba, y tenía hambre.-

El olor de la comida me asalta la nariz y se me hace la boca agua. Sin embargo, no puedo menos que sentirme mitad sorprendida al encontrarlo aún instalado en mi casa, mitad culpable al recordar que efectivamente, no había más que agua y suciedad en mi cocina, la cual ahora está fregada e inundada con el apetitoso olor de un guiso de verduras y tomates estofados.

- Perdona.- dijo, quitándome la capa.- Me hubieras esperado, hubiera cocinado yo.- agrego torpemente.

- No. Apuesto que cocinas horrible, y encima, no como cualquier porquería. Es mejor que cocine yo, soy maestro de pociones.- Draco lamió la cuchara y asintió.- Además, me gusta cocinar.-

Es jodidamente sexy, me doy cuenta de pronto al verlo poner la mesa, descalzo con esa camisa de diseñador, el pantalón de pijama a medio desabrochar y un delantal de cocina, su pelo en un desorden erótico.

- Dormiste todo el día?-

- Estoy sin trabajo, te acuerdas? A no ser que me aceptes de elfo doméstico con usos sexuales...- se zampa una especie de croqueta y añade con la boca llena.- ... soy un mendigo.-

- Fuiste a comprar alimentos... así?-

- Sip.-

Oh God, qué dirán mis vecinas.

Un momento después, ya no me interesa. Cocina como los dioses, y antes de darme cuenta me he comido dos platos y estoy asaltando los pegados de la olla. Tasty, caliente, lechoso. Perfumado a especias, húmedo, crujiente y suave como seda en la lengua, con un dejo a vino. Me comería una olla entera...

- Te comiste la olla entera.- Draco mira lo que quedó con una ceja alzada.- Te tenían encerrada, a ti? Hace cuánto que no te alimentaban en tu jaula?-

Me limpio la boca, avergonzada. Pero a él parece divertirle.

- No te rías. Es que no cocino muy bien...-

- Me gusta ver a una mujer disfrutar de su comida. De todos sus apetitos.- añade, con una sonrisa de tiburón. Pero para mi decepción, se levanta y empieza a vestirse, con esa fácil elegancia que tras años de vivir en la Torre Gryffindor con hombres que usaban los mismos calcetines hasta que se quedaban pegados al zapato no puedo menos que apreciar.

Quiero preguntar si se a va a ir sin... pero me callo. Me ha esperado todo el día? Nah, seguro que estaba durmiendo, jodido gato regalón de familia rica. Aunque reconozco que se ganó una siesta...

- Nos vemos.- dice, echándose la larga casaca de cuero al hombro como un modelo.- Bye, Bossy.-

- Bye, Draco.- es todo lo que puedo decir, sentada junto a la olla vacía.

Se va, y súbitamente, me aferro la cabeza con ambas manos y sé que oficialmente, me he vuelto loca.

_Qué he hecho?! _

**PARTE SEIS**

**G O O N**

_I know now, just quite how my life and love might still go on_

_In your heart and your mind I'll stay with you for all of time_

Es la primera semana pseudo-libre que me tomo desde que puse a trabajar el tesoro de Voldemort. Me siento muy rara sin el manto en los hombros, casi demasiado pequeña cuando con jeans y sweater y zapatillas me bajo del tren muggle en Edimburgo y me preparo a abordar un bus, que me dejará a un par de kilómetros de Hogsmeade. Sí, podría haber tomado una chimenea, pero la Red Floo aún no es segura para transporte humano: y por supuesto, aún no hemos reparado la estación 9 y ¾ tras el atentado en septiembre. Además, me sirve para pensar.

No, no quiero pensar. Sólo quiero ver a Harry.

La gente no me reconoce sin el manto y con el pelo suelto: es sorpresivo, y por unos momentos me descoloca volver a ser un particular. No, no me he vuelto un power-egomaniac: es sólo que he perdido la costumbre de no ser nadie, algo me gustaría recuperar. Me siento bien.

Mis hombros se sienten solitarios sin el manto.

Es ridículo. Me he pasado los últimos cuatro años dándome de cabezasos contra paredes de piedra, ansiando que alguien me quitara la aplastante cruz de encima, y ahora que todo empieza a encarrilarse, de repente lo echo de menos? Es la costumbre, eso es todo.

Me echo mi bolsito al hombro cuando me bajo del bus, y empiezo el camino mientras la mañana campestre inunda todo de sol alrededor mío.

Observo la naturaleza, y casi me dan ganas de llorar. No porque Voldemort no la haya podido tocar, lo que me hace feliz, sino porque todo, hasta el cielo, parece diferente. Qué me pasa? Extraño acaso la tensión, el dolor, la angustia? Porqué todos parecen tan ansiosos de olvidar esos años, porque como una lluvia y un chaparrón secos en cuanto el sol sale todo ha terminado, y sin embargo yo sigo cargando cicatrices? Porqué no puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar, olvidarlo?

Tengo que superarlo.

Soy Hermione Granger, Head Girl, la niña que quería ser algún día profesora de Transfiguración, y esos años no existieron. Y esa noche con Draco, tampoco.

Me seco los ojos, un poco perdida. El paisaje sí ha cambiado un poco. Pero entonces siento el familiar tirón de la magia de Hogwarths, y lo veo…

Lo veo…

El castillo en reconstrucción se refleja en el lago purísimo. Está a medias, aún vigas descubiertas, pero los tejados relucen, brillantes. Veo grupos de gente afanándose alrededor, a niños… a los niños asustados, catatónicos y heridos que le mandé a Harry, vestidos con viejas ropas muggles, riendo y acarreando baldes, sacos, alzando la argamasa. Veo a Ron, un pañuelo en la cabeza, dirigiendo a los más pequeños que mezclan la arena para hacer cemento. Y veo a Harry, con jeans y camiseta muy sucias, su pelo brillando al sol, trepando al techo con un niño en su espalda, para asegurar una polea, sonriendo.

Es realmente, mi volver a casa, a los brazos de Harry?

El me ve, y una enorme sonrisa le aparece en el rostro, agitando su mano para mí. Ron echa a correr, y me lanzo a sus brazos, feliz. Estoy en Hogwarths, una vez más. Y es a este Harry, el Harry reconstructor, el Harry maestro, al que ansiaba tanto ver.

Es tarde cuando al fin Harry queda libre: puedo ver que tiene cada minuto del día ocupado, cada hora cronometrada para poder atender a todos y cada uno de los niños, cada momento dedicado a Hogwarths. Y siento que ha reconstruido no sólo el edificio, sino el espíritu de Hogwarths; sobre sus ropas viejas pero planchadas y limpias los niños llevan distintivos de tela recortada que cuidan cariñosamente, y los estandartes de Hogwarths, reparados hilo a hilo cuelgan en la sala que usan a guisa de Gran Comedor. Ron ha hecho maravillas con el exiguo estipendio que les pude asignar: la cena es casera y apetitosa, con frutas frescas, y el escaso cuerpo docente – Ron, Mandy Blockherhurst, Harry, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Terry Boot- comen exactamente lo mismo, cuidando de los niños con un amor paternal que me conmueve.

- De dónde sacaron…?-

- Encontramos semillas entre las ruinas de la cabaña de Hagrid: las plantamos, y eran coles, tomates, papa, calabazas y trigo. Los niños nos ayudan, y ya tenemos un gallinero, aunque con sólo tres ocupantes por ahora.- Ron me sonríe.- Y los árboles, bien cuidados, han vuelto a dar frutos. Los tenemos todos dentro del invernadero, los niños han aprendido herbología práctica con esto.-

- Y los distintivos…?-

El rostro de Mandy se ensombrece.- Encontramos muchos cadáveres de alumnos. Cortamos los distintivos de sus ropas.- dice, con los ojos tristes. Dejo el tema y me concentro en mi sopa. Debe de haber sido horrible hacer esa… limpieza. Ron encuentra mis ojos y me aprieta la mano.

- Hicimos un cementerio allá donde estaba el bosque prohibido. Ya descansan casi todos, supongo.-

- Sí.-

- Hermione.- Harry interrumpe, y hay una arruguita junto a sus ojos que me hace recuperar la sonrisa.- Querrías darles una clase de Transfiguración? Sólo introducción. Les hemos dado Charms hasta ahora, pero me encantaría ver sus caritas cuando transformes el escritorio en cerdo como lo hacía la McGonagall.-

_Yo, profesora?_

_Soñé tanto tiempo con serlo!_

- Claro!- respondo, con entusiasmo- Me encantaría…-

Mandy, que les enseña Historia, y Ron, que les da Charms, me ayudan señalándome a los niños y contándome sus nombres, así como mencionando cuándo alguno parece hijo mío y cuando de Fred y George. Justin, que da Herbología y CCM, y Terry, que da Astronomía, se quedan en silencio, pero siento que me dan la bienvenida, y a pesar de que son sólo cincuenta niños y que Hogwarths ha sido reducida a una escuela campestre me siento súbitamente llena de emoción. Voy a ser profesora en Hogwarths: es lo que siempre quise ser. Todo lo que soñaba. Voy a ser parte de su plantel, si puedo, y volveré a ese calmado, dulce y polvoriento mundo académico que amo tanto. Se ha acabado la lucha, esta es la paz…

Se me humedecen los ojos, y escondo la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Y cuando los niños se han acostado, y él me enseña mis habitaciones, no estoy sorprendida cuando me da un beso tímido. Esta vez, cuando se lo respondo, soy feliz.

Mi Harry, Ron y Hogwarths. Estoy en casa!

Mi primera clase me pone más nerviosa de lo que esperaba, y parto muy muy por lo básico: los niños están fascinados con las más pueriles muestras de magia, y se turnan para usar las pocas varitas que Harry recogió para ellos. Tengo que mandarles más.

Algunos de los niños son brillantes: otros son casi squibs. Me sorprende la fuerza del instinto maternal en mí, mis deseos de tomar a los más pequeños y besarlos y apretarlos contra mi cuerpo. Nunca me había preguntado a mí misma por la posibilidades de tener hijos: pero de pronto me doy cuenta que algo en mí, la niña en mí que tuvo que esconderse tan dentro de mi carne en estos años sí, desea tener hijos, sí desea ser mamá.

Y estoy casi segura que es ser la mujer de Harry lo que deseo. Hogwarths se está levantando, y cuando entre los dos hechizamos el techo del Gran Salón, y Harry, con su deseo, su voluntad y su magia vuelve a levantar la Torre de Astronomía, pienso que es esto lo que soñaba. No un país que cuidar, sino un jardín, y niños, y el escenario de mi infancia. Los seres y animales del bosque vuelven a reunirse, y el bosque brota bajo el poder de los druidas.

Soy tan feliz, como creo que no lo era desde que era niña y no tenía consciencia de ello. Pero he sido tan desgraciada que ahora soy consciente de cada minuto en que soy feliz.

Y soy feliz de noche también, mientras Harry duerme abrazándome, soy feliz en sus brazos y bajo sus besos. Harry es comprensivo y dulce, y sus caricias se hacen poco a poco más satisfactorias, siempre tiernas, siempre suaves. Tras el amor, por las mañanas, nos levantamos para continuar con el trabajo del que los estamos enamorados: envejecer a su lado ya no me asusta. Ron y Mandy siempre están esperándonos para continuar, y los días pasan como las hojas de un libro, siempre suaves y doradas.

No es hasta un mes después que Harry me hace la pregunta que he estado esperando. Los dos nos habíamos amado tiernamente en su lecho, nuestros cuerpos lado a lado, tibios y serenos en el verano, y acuno su cabeza en mis senos, sus brazos rodeándome la cintura mientras me besa los pezones. Miro por la ventana, para ver la noche despejada y tibia, y la sensación de paz me invade. En ese amable silencio, lo que añade es como un complemento de este tibio secreto.

- Hermione.-

- Dime, Harry.-

- Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Tengo la respuesta en la punta de los labios viendo sus ojos verdes e intensos, a los que ha vuelto tanta paz. Pero le beso la frente, y susurro:

- Si lo que quieres es que me quede a hacer clases de Transfiguración, no es necesario esa letra chiquita.-

Harry suelta la risa, y me besa el vientre.

- No. O sea, sí. Quiero que seas Headmistress, que seas la jefa de Gryffindor House y que sean la profesora de Transfiguración y Teoría. Los cargos de la McGonagall.-

- Y que me transforme en gato?-

- No. Un gansito lindo está bien.-

Me enderezo.- Harry…-

- Te amo, Hermione. Quiero que tengamos toda esta vida, juntos.-

Mi garganta se anuda. Quiero responderle, pero siento dos lágrimas en mis ojos, en mis mejillas, y de pronto tengo miedo.

Es demasiado perfecto. Es mi sueño de infancia. Es lo que deseo?

Quiero decirle que lo amo: no sólo a él, sino a todo, todo lo que me ofrece, todo lo que se encierra en su beso y su abrazo. Quiero decirle que no lo merezco, que no soy digna de eso, que eso mismo me da miedo.

- Hermione.-

Y es entonces que oigo, en el silencio esa noche de verano, que alguien golpea las puertas de Hogwarths, con fuerza.

Luego silencio, y de súbito, una voz que conozco bien.

- Hola, Weasley. Qué bien que te queda la toga: casi pasas por gente. Está la Ministra acá?-

- Qué haces aquí a esta hora, Malfoy?-

- Juego tenis. Ah, e incidentalmente, vengo por el puesto de jefe de la casa Slytherin y profesor de Pociones. No tienen uno, verdad?-

- No.- oigo leve cólera, y también un leve humor en la voz de Ron.- No, no tenemos.-

- Discriminando a los Slyths, como siempre. Dime, Weasley, _tanto_ les molesta que haya gente más astuta que ustedes?-

- Los inteligentes son los Ravvies, no ustedes, Slyths.- hay sonrisa en la voz de Ron, y aunque oigo sus voces de adultos, me parece verlos de nuevo en tercer año, literalmente _hissing _uno al otro…

- Esas ideas demuestran que tú no eres ni uno, ni el otro, no?- oigo que la puerta se cierra, y las voces se ahogan. Draco está aquí, y cuando me siento, la cama ya no me parece tan cálida, porque todo mi cuerpo arde al recordar lo que le hice… y lo que me hizo sentir.

Harry me está mirando. Y no soy capaz de devolverle la mirada cuando me visto velozmente y bajo, porque tengo que verlo, tengo que verlo…

Draco y Ron discuten en el vestíbulo, Ron en bata, Draco vestido a la última moda con pantalones grises, sweater de cuello alto y capa de cuero. Se ve burlón y elegante y de pronto autoconsciente me intento alisar el pelo, que debe ser una maraña tras el amor con Harry. Luego me enfurezco con él, porque quién lo manda venir a la hora en que todo el mundo está en la cama?!

Draco se gira y me mira, y de alguna forma su smirk me molesta mucho, aún cuando hace una verdadera reverencia.

- Su Excelencia la Ministra. Hola.-

Y entonces me paro en seco, porque me pregunto si al aceptar esta tarea, la tarea que yo le encomendé, está dispuesto a aceptar la _otra: _ser mi jefe encubierto de inteligencia.

Esos planes me parecen tan antiguos. Eso era, claro está, si yo no venía a Hogwarths, si seguía siendo la Ministra, pero ahora, si acepto a Harry, estaría viviendo con los dos bajo el mismo _techo…_

Casi me mareo.

- Ya no seré Ministra, Draco.- dijo con suavidad.- Voy a renunciar al cargo en diciembre, cuando convoque a elecciones.-

- De regreso a la república. Me gustaba cuando eras dictadora.-

- Eso era _sólo _durante el período de guerra, tu sabías que era interino.- digo con un gesto de cansancio. Draco me levanta una ceja.

- No es que esté a favor de la dictadura, pero… los dictadores son Eww, las dictadoras son sexys, testigo Indira Gandhi y el Ayatollah Komeini.-

- El Ayatollah era _hombre.-_

_- _En serio? No parecía…-

No puedo evitarlo, me echo a reír.- Estás muy enfermo, sabías?-

- No te vas a presentar a elecciones para primer ministro? –

- No. ya tuve suficiente.- digo, y sin embargo sé que sueno indecisa.- Me quedaré acá, en Hogwarths.-

- Con Potter de Director?- Draco me clava los ojos, y Ron lo mira con brusquedad, porque su tono tiene algo ofensivo. Cierro los ojos, y luego enfrento su mirada.

- Sí.-

Draco me mira de arriba abajo, observando mis pies desnudos, el ruedo de mi bata vieja. Luego se gira a Ron, y quitándose la capa con un floreo, se la echa al hombro.

- Muy bien.- y su tono es amenazante, cortante.- Dónde duermo, Weasley?-

- Te vas a quedar?- pregunto, sin comprender porqué mi voz no suena dudosa, suena casi esperanzada.

- Necesito trabajo, no? Sin ti en el Ministerio, si me acerco a diez metros del Ministro me encierran antes de decir _ryddlista. _Me imagino que tú como mudblood y tú, como bueno, _Weasley, _estarán acostumbrados al hambre_y_miseria lifestyle, pero yo, como Malfoy, no. Dónde duermo?-

Harry lo recibe… sorprendentemente bien, la verdad, considerando que la última vez que los vi estaban a punto de darse de puñetazos. Pero mientras estoy con ellos… me distraigo. Es como si Draco, como si su sola presencia le hablara a mi mente, y aunque no comprendo, lo que dice, me distrae: aún cuando estamos hablando en una sala llena de niños, de alguna forma extraña sigo sintiendo su presencia, como algo ruidoso, algo que ni siquiera me deja concentrarme en lo que intento decir.

Es increíble cómo se compenetra con su tarea. Los niños… la mayoría de los niños le tienen miedo, pero los niños difíciles se compenetran con él: la verdad, lo adoran. Y lo obedecen, incluso pequeñas bestiecitas a las que yo estaba lista para ahogar.

Pero no puedo concentrarme. Y cuando al fin me volteo un tintero en las manos en plena clase, sólo porque sé que está dando clase en el aula del lado, sé que tengo que hablar con él, tengo que hacer que deje de _hablarme_ con su silencio.

- Draco.-

- Hola, Bossy.-

- No era necesario que te quedaras. Yo… ya olvidé esos planes, y tu no querías quedarte en Hogwarths.

Estamos solos. Los niños de su aula se han ido, y estamos solos en la que era la antigua aula de Flitwick, con sus altas ventanas, y el sol en las motas de polvo. Es agradable, y suave. Todo el ambiente es… amable, como si algo de la dulce personalidad de Flitwick se hubiera quedado, aquí, en su aula.

Pero cuando Draco se gira y me mira a los ojos, por un segundo, tengo miedo.

- Te has vuelto una cobarde.- me dice, con un gesto áspero. – No vine a ser profesor, excepto porque tú querías, porque pensé que serviría. Te traje información, pero si ya no eres la ministra, supongo que ya no vale la pena.-

- Qué?-

- Rabastan Lestrangue está vivo. Y está reuniendo a los mortífagos.-

Me quedo boquiabierta, y de súbito todos los colores dejan de ser suaves para entrar en foco, rápida, cruelmente. Me enderezo, y siento el familiar látigo volver a mi voz, una tensión que bien conozco en mi espina dorsal.

- Era la mano derecha de Voldemort!- exclamo, empuñando las manos.- Oh, ya me parecía que MIA era demasiada buena suerte… dónde se había metido?-

- Estuvo en América, pero regresó. Con reclutas. Me avisaron en cuanto llegaron, y por supuesto, me infiltré.-

- Es peligroso.- me siento y me froto los ojos.- Oooh, maldita sea.-

- Si no te interesa, me salgo… o me quedo adentro, no sé bien.- Draco se encoge de hombros como si la elección de bandos no le preocupara en lo más mínimo.- Pero pensé que debías saberlo.-

- Te estabas tomando el cargo de jefe de inteligencia a pecho, no?-

- No pensé que porque hubiéramos tenido sexo después quedaba invalidado.- su voz es seca y cortante.- Vas a dejar Inglaterra al borde del abismo para venir a _darte_ con Harry?-

- No es así. Inglaterra ya está en recuperación y yo…- bajo la voz.- Estoy cansada, Draco. Tendremos elecciones en dos meses, ya hay hasta candidatos… voy a reinstaurar la república, y me largo: me quedaré acá, haciendo clases. Es lo que siempre quise de niña.-

- Y después de eso, no creciste más, no?- me suelta. Lo miro, porque su tono es francamente agresivo, y siento el familiar rush que Draco me provoca, de decir exactamente lo que se me pasa por la cabeza, un leve mareo al desnudar todos mis cuchillos sin temor.

- Tú no tienes idea de por lo que he pasado, Malfoy.-

- No seas tarada. Mientras Potter y Weasley se divertían en los campos de batalla, yo era el que te veía desmoronarte martes tras martes tras martes. Si alguien sabe por lo que has pasado y lo que has hecho, soy _yo.-_

Me deja sin palabras.- Draco…-

- Y por eso no puedo creer que quieras venir a enterrarte a Hogwarths cuando está claro que si alguien tiene que ser el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, eres tú, Hermione.-

- Hay… otros candidatos.- digo suavemente.- Por los mageistas está tu amiga Pansy, y por los unionistas Denys Creevey, y por los apartacionistas Stebbins, y… quiero convencer a Ron que se presente por los paralelistas…-

- Bullshit. Inglaterra te apoyaría a ti como un solo hombre si te presentaras. Tu crees que la gente no sabe quién eres? Lo que has hecho? Lo que has pasado con ellos?-

Porqué cuando Draco habla así quiero llorar? Porqué me _hace _llorar? Me sentía tan bien, tan segura, aquí. No quiero salir. No quiero…

- Cállate.-

- Vas a dejar que Rabastan mate al pobre gil que salga electo?-

- Qué?-

- Lo están planeando. En el momento de la elección, lo matarán: van a atacar a la antigua, como kamikazes.-

- Están locos!-

- Era job description para Voldie, te acuerdas?-

Me apoyo en la mesa, y no puedo evitarlo, me deshago en lágrimas.

- Hermione…- su voz es suave, pero aún inflexible.- Si lo que quieres es volver acá cuando termines, está bien… yo no soy nadie para darte órdenes, menos para hablar de deber y causas… no soy un héroe. Pero tu trabajo está sin terminar. Yo no estaré a salvo hasta que Rabastan esté encerrado…-

- He ahí la madre del cordero, no?- lo miro, enojada entre mis lágrimas.- como siempre, salvar tu propia piel.-

- Como quieras.- se mete las manos en los bolsillos.- Nadie estará a salvo con ese loco psicópata suelto. Présentate a los candidatos, diles lo que pasa, que a mí no me escuchará nadie, y…-

- No.- digo, secándome los ojos.- No, si lo que dijiste es verdad, hay una forma mejor.-

- Qué?-

- Me presentaré a elecciones. Y si tengo el apoyo popular que sugieres, yo seré su blanco.-

Draco me mira, y su sonrisa se amplía.- Estaré más pegado a usted que sus calzones, entonces, Su Excelencia.-

- No sabemos si voy a ganar, pero estaremos allí esa noche, y… alertaré a Ginny y a los Aurores. No nos pescarán desayunados.-

- Qué lenguaje, Primera Ministra.-

- Cállate, Malfoy.- suspiro, y miro los amados muros de Hogwarths, que voy a tener que dejar otra vez. Y es entonces que me echo a llorar en serio, porque yo quería, yo sólo quería…

- Shhh.- Draco me abraza, y reposa mi cabeza en su hombro.- Shhh. Ya rompiste el cascarón, pollita. No te queda otra que aprender a volar, no puedes volver a meterte por muy calentito que esté…-

- Los pollos no vuelan.- gimo entre sollozos.

- Es una metáfora, por amor de Dios…- me acaricia el pelo.- Dios mío, tú te _peinas_ alguna vez?!-

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**W H E R E V E R **

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go…_

No le digo adiós a Harry.

No, volveré, me lo he prometido, volveré a sus brazos y a la paz de Hogwarths, a ese mundo sencillo que amo. No me importa lo que diga Draco. Detendré a Rabastan Lestrangue y volveré, como se vuelve a casa, allí donde mis sueños anidaron una vez. No le digo adiós, sólo lo beso y le prometo que volveré, antes de irme con Draco de regreso a Londres. Dejo el sol campestre y las montañas escocesas por la piedra y el cemento – tengo que hacer cementar esas calles de una vez, el macadán se está saliendo y de todas formas tengo que modernizarlo!- del Londres Mágico, en donde regreso a mi oficina, que está intocada, y observo mi manto con tan poco amor como observaría unas cadenas de presidiario.

- Miren quien volvió. Era una semana y te tomaste un mes!-

- Llévame a la cárcel, entonces.- me dejo caer en mi sillón y observo a Ginny, que sentada en mi escritorio de una forma que sería muy inapropiada si yo fuera hombre hamaca sus largas piernas de modelo mientras mastica algo.

- Qué comes? Dame.-

- Goma de mascar. Ahorro para ir a comprar al mundo muggle.- hace un globo, lo revienta y luego procede a sacarse la goma de la nariz.- Así que después de tanto quejarte, te vas a presentar a elecciones, no? Qué pasó con el balido de _dónde hay un hombre fuerte que me saque este peso de encimaaa!-_

- Nunca dije eso!- me estoy poniendo roja.

- Hermy, yo no envidiaba tu posición, pero de que balabas, balabas.-

- Tanto así?-

- Oh, sólo para mí, tu amiga. Y dime, le has balado últimamente a Draco Malfoy? Tú y el hurón botador parecen muy amigos…-

- Es mi guardaespaldas, por ahora.-

- Y ahora eso redondito al final de tu columna se llama espalda? Mira tú…-

- Weasley, ya te estás yendo…-

*otro globo de chicle * - Me llamaste para presumir de tu poder o para hablar? Porque tengo un alto de papeleo que hacer, a no ser, claro, que mientras me gritas me des un trago.-

- Ginny…-

- Sí?-

- Sácate el chicle de la boca y escúchame.- digo, poniéndome de pie.- Rabastan Lestrangue está vivo y planean matar al candidato ganador en las elecciones.-

- Está Pansy metida?-

- Probablemente.-

- Es por eso que te has presentado a elecciones? _Para suicidarte?-_

- Para atraparlos.-

Ginny me mira dudosa, y luego se encoge de hombros.

- Tu trasero, tu pellejo. Yo haré lo que pueda, estaremos alertas. –

- Gracias. Qué decías de un trago?-

- Sólo si me cuentas qué tal es el hurón botador en la cama.-

- QUÉ?-

* globo de chicle*

* POP *

- GINNY, ME LO HAS PEGADO EN EL PEEELO!-

Los dos meses siguientes son una locura. Nunca pensé, o siquiera consideré presentarme a elecciones: pero el hacerlo me inunda de nervios. Me repito que mi interés no es ganar, sólo estar allí la noche del atentado, pero… no puedo evitar vigilar las encuestas ansiosamente, observar los porcentajes, responder a todas las preguntas de la gente que me acosa con peticiones.

Y de pronto…me siento sucia. Cínica. Cuando la gente toma mis manos, y me pide que por favor haga la educación gratuita porque la mayoría de los brujitos y brujitas del mañana no tienen padres, ni siquiera familia... les prometo que lo haré, de corazón. Cuando les hago promesas, y respondo a sus inquietudes, me da frío pensar que no podré cumplirlas, que no estaré aquí cuando otro levante de nuevo la Constitución Mágica, cree de nuevo un servicio médico, inaugure de nuevo Diagon Alley. Me dan celos. Ese que venga trabajará sobre bases que yo me deslomé creando, será llamado el primer ministro tras Voldemort, el reconstructor de Inglaterra, y todo mi trabajo ya no valdrá nada.

Él necesitará secretarias para que le digan en qué estado está Inglaterra. Yo lo sé. Tengo esas cifras de mortalidad, morbilidad e indigencia grabadas a fuego en mi corazón…

Y Hogwarths y Harry me siguen llamando con su canto de sirena. No, no entregaré mi vida, no entregaré mi futuro! Quiero tener un futuro, ser libre al fin, quiero dormir tranquila por las noches, sin este peso sobre mí! Quiero volver allí, y dejar todo esto. Y lo dejaré. Soy suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo.

Lo haré. No me importa. Lo haré…

- Bossy, vete a dormir. Mañana es el plesbicito, y no puedes aparecer tan fea como estás ahora. Ve, a que doce horas de sueño, un baño y comida hagan lo que puedan por ti. Aunque yo diría que para empezar a arreglarlo tendría que ser como _un mes…-_

- Gracias, Draco. Alguna noticia de Rabastan?-

- Nope. Ni la nariz. Pero alcancé a enterarme de que el golpe será en el balcón del Ministerio, cuando salgan a saludar los candidatos con el ganador.-

- Estaremos listos…- bostezo. Aparte de la campaña, he tenido que regresar a mi trabajo diario. Han sido días largos, pero los trenes ya corren, y la red floo ya es segura… puedo tachar transportes. Si pudiera tachar servicios médicos, sería feliz…

- Estás rendida, no?- mi elegante jefe de inteligencia se apoya en la puerta. Sé que desea volver a ser Head de Slytherin, pero renunció para venir conmigo. Cuando todo se estabilice, volverá y se limitará a venir a verme una vez a la semana…

… que estoy diciendo? la que vuelve a Hogwarths seré yo!

- Sí.- miro mi reloj, es medianoche.- Me voy a mi cama…-

- Comiste algo?-

- No, no he cenado, me compraré algo en la calle antes de llegar.-

- Justo lo que nos hace falta: que mañana estés con diarrea.- Draco toma mi brazo, y me tironea para Aparecerse.- Vamos. Te haré algo comestible… estoy seguro que eres capaz de comerte unos fideos crudos con tal de no cocinar…-

Debería colgar el traje de espía y dedicarse a chef. Cuando acabo mi segundo plato de ravioles, todo lo que quiero es dormir. Y me estoy quedando dormida en el sillón mientras él me habla, burlándose de que mi departamento sería las delicias de un arqueólogo, por la capa de polvo…

…me duermo al sonido de su voz. Me siento segura, completamente segura, aunque sé que hay un psicópata allá afuera, y que mañana podría morir. No tengo miedo, no aquí, con él a pocos pasos. No sé cuánto rato duermo, pero de pronto estoy en mi cama, me han quitado zapatos y pantalones, y un cuerpo cálido me envuelve, tiiiibio y calentito…

Aunque estoy dormida, sé que es Draco, no Harry. Sé que es su cuerpo, su piel suave y seca envolviéndome en tibieza, y sé que son sus labios en mi pelo húmedo por el baño, sus manos cubriendo mis senos, sus muslos bajo mis muslos cuando me acoge en sus brazos. Estoy cómoda y tibia, y aunque algo en mí siente que debe recordar algo, no sé qué es. Sólo sé que estoy a salvo, que estoy donde deseo estar.

En algún momento de la noche su cuerpo se mueve bajo el mío, y medio dormida me le abrazo hasta que el abrazo se vuelve otra cosa. Me besa, respondo sus besos, y en la frontera entre el sueño y el amanecer su cuerpo se funde al mío, y hacemos el amor lenta, lánguidamente, mi cerebro apagado por completo mientras me muevo aferrada a él. No hay dudas, no hay nada en mi mente: sólo el sol naciente, y Draco, que me aferra con firmeza, pero no como una cadena. Y soy libre cuando gimo mi liberación, en un estallido tan claro como el sol que inunda mi habitación, feroz, y bello…

-… te amo, Hermione… te amo… así…-

- Draco…- jadeo, y me convulsiono bajo su cuerpo, envuelta en orgasmos color mantequilla y soleado. Siento sus besos, y lo aferro, lo aferro aunque los ojos se me cierran…

… tiene que haber sido un sueño, verdad? Porque cuando despierto, estoy sola en la cama, Draco se ve perfectamente normal mientras prepara un café de grano con leche y aguarda que me vista.

- Muévete, Bossy. Tenemos que ir a votar: y espero que te guardes tu falsa modestia, porque yo sí votaré por ti.-

Lo miro. Se ve tan tranquilo… estaba soñando. Estaba soñando, verdad?

… si sueño así por culpa de los ravioles, me comeré una olla diaria…

A las nueve de la noche dan los cómputos oficiales, y sentada allí en el Ministerio como anfitriona de la insoportable Pansy, el engreído Stebbins y el oportunista de Denys, no puedo soportar la idea de que uno de ellos vaya a cuidar de mi trabajo. No puedo. No puedo confiar en que ellos pongan las manos en lo que me ha costado tanto… porqué no convencía a Ron? A él podría haberlo ayudado, vigilado…

Momento.

Cierro los ojos y me da risa. Ay, Hermy. Lo que tú querías era seguir siendo Ministra, pero sin las responsabilidades, verdad?

- Tengo el cómputo final.- Draco, como supuesto miembro del grupo de Rabastan, le sonríe a Pansy, y _sé _que trucó los votos, pero tengo a Seamus haciendo el cómputo oficial.- Cuarto lugar, Denys Finch Fletchey: tercero, Roger Stebbins: segundo, Pansy Parkinson. La han elegido Primera Ministra, señorita Hermione Granger.-

Me levanto, y aunque sé que es falso, no puedo evitar sonreír. Después, sólo por curiosidad y por engreimiento, le pediré los cómputos reales a Seamus.

Salimos al balcón. Ron y Harry están allí, y aunque Ron destapa una champaña y la agita salpicando al mundo cuando me ve, y Mandy a su lado me hace señas, pero el rostro de Harry es triste. Sé que sabe lo que esto significaría para mí, si fuera real…

Oh, _Harry…_

Draco está pegado a mi lado, y veo la punta de su varita en la manga. Ginny está justo fuera del alcance de vista de la gente, y sé que tiene su espada, aunque no la muestra, vestida de gala azul claro, representando al Auror's Guild, preciosa en su belleza lechosa. Yo salgo al balcón, y saludo, peinada por Draco, mi manto azul viejo reemplazado por el púrpura y verde lima de Primer Ministro. Le sonrío a la gente, como si fuera verdad…

… y se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Tienen afiches con mi nombre, y me saludan, a gritos. Están celebrando. Están _celebrándome…_

… a mí.

No a Harry, no a Dumbledore, no a Inglaterra…

… a mí.

Se me inundan los ojos. Y justo en ese momento, siento frío, y la vara de Merlín en mi mano destella.

- ABAJO!- grita Draco, y veo, entre los fuegos artificiales, cómo se eleva la Marca Tenebrosa. Y de la nada, nos caen encima… siete, ocho, doce mortífagos, sus varitas brillantes de Avadas. Uno le pega a Stebbins: lo veo caer. Y del cielo empiezan a llover destellos verdes, que primero pienso que son restos de fuegos artificiales, y de pronto comprendo: Avadas. Sobre la gente. Al azar.

Locos homicidas!

Me enderezo, aunque Draco intenta mantenerme abajo, y levanto la vara de Merlín. Cierro los ojos, y sólo ruego porque mi poder alcance…

… un domo: un domo sobre la gente, traslúcido y blanco, que frene esos Avadas que caen del Morsmordre en el cielo. Tengo que protegerlos!

- Hermione, agáchate!-

- No!- grito, de pie en el balcón, mis manos estiradas.- Agarra a Rabastan, Draco!-

Harry y Ron se unen a la pelea: los veo bajar mortífagos. Con horror me doy cuenta que hay más de doce en el piso, y eso sólo puede significar que siguen apareciendo más. Y yo no puedo moverme, mientras sostengo el domo, sobre la gente aterrorizada que huye…

Draco combate furiosamente, su espalda contra la mía, protegiéndome como una fiera. Los mortífagos gritan cuando Harry les cae encima, y él y Draco se arrojan sobre uno que adivino debe ser Rabastan. Algo me roza, y duele, pero aguanto: pero entonces oiga a Ginny gritarme, y me vuelvo…

Un segundo demasiado tarde. Un mago con túnica de mortífago me apunta la varita al pecho, y la el domo se desvanece aunque, gracias a Dios, la mayor parte de la gente ya ha huido. Y la pelea en el balcón se detiene, en un tableau, mientras el mortífago me quita la vara de Merlín, me aferra la cintura y me pone la vara en la sien.

- Un movimiento y ella muere.- sisea. Voy a morir así? Qué espectacular, frente a los ojos de Inglaterra. El balcón está plagado de muertos y heridos: quedamos en status quo, aproximadamente menos mortífagos que los Aurores de Ginny más Draco, Harry y Ron, así como Denys, que se aferra el brazo herido. Rabastan avanza hasta mí, y se pone a mi otro costado, los dos sujetándome de los brazos.

No tengo varitas.

No tengo magia, y voy a morir, y será ante los ojos de todos lo que me observan.

Mi mirada se posa en Draco, y si entiende o no, no lo sé, pero hay una luz en sus ojos. Me has leído la mente tantas veces…

… adiós.

No me dejaré matar, al menos no me iré sola!

Y aferrando las manos de los dos mortífagos tiro de ellos hacia mí, mientras me dejo caer de espaldas al vacío.

El tiro me atraviesa, lo sé, y duele… y los oídos se me llenan de un rugido ensordecedor. Oigo a la gente gritar, oigo a Harry gritar, y lo único que me parece raro es no escuchar a Draco gritar.

Veo estallidos de magia, rápidos y brutales, como una ola en el balcón: y ruego porque los que caen no sean los míos. El suelo se acerca, y de pronto, siento como si me arrancaran los brazos y todas mis entrañas siguieran cayendo…

Veo a Rabastan y al otro mortífago – Dios, mío, era Teddy Nott- reventar contra la escalinata del Ministerio y siento alegría, porque allí donde ahora corre su sangre corrió la de Lupin y la de mis compañeros…

Y algo me baja despacio. Miro arriba, y veo a Draco que me sonríe, aunque está transpirando, una mano agarrada de su varita, de la que sale una larga, larga cuerda plateada, y me sujeta mientras nos balanceamos como el badajo de una campana.

- Loca… estúpida…- me susurra.

- Cómo supiste lo que yo…-

- Lo tenías escrito en la cara, tarada.- bufa mientras nos baja, despacio, y para mi sorpresa la gente se agolpa a recibirnos en brazos y Oh Dios, creo que mi pueblo me está viendo los calzones.- No te cocino más... pesas como una elefante...-

Lloraría, pero en vez de eso, me echo a reír. – Gracias…-

Retirar los muertos es doloroso, excepto por Rabastan y los mortífagos, los que mi gente cuelga coloridamente como piñatas de los faroles, y yo se los permito: ya están muertos, y así como mi gente necesita realmente liberar su ira, los mortífagos siempre odiaron el ridículo, y un poco más de horror ya no espanta a nadie. A Pansy se la acaban de llevar Ginny y Ron a Azkaban para interrogarla por sus implicancias, y yo me dejo caer en un sillón, observando a Denys Creevey, al que le entablillan un brazo y una pierna. yo tengo las articulaciones inflamadas, y me duele la cabeza por la magia: pero aparte de un tiro afortunado de proyectil mágico que ya me han curado, no tengo nada serio.

Draco, por su parte, se luxó el hombro, pero también está curado, y con el brazo en cabestrillo está arreando a la gente fuera de mi oficina. Sólo queda Harry y Denys, y entonces veo a Seamus, que muy campante está recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

- Seamus!- llamo, muy molesta.- Quedaste de traerme los cómputos de las votaciones!!-

Seamus me mira como si fuera a pisar una culebra.- Pero si ya te los envié!-

- No me los han entregado!-

- Te los mandé con Draco!-

- Sí, pero él…- guardo silencio. Y tengo que sentarme cuando Seamus saca un papel y me lo entrega, Draco y Harry mirándolo por encima de mi hombro.

_Denys Finch Fletchey, tres mil quinientos veintiseís votos Roger Stebbins, tres mil novecientos diez votos, Pansy Parkinson, cuatro mil ochenta votos, Hermione Granger, dieciocho mil setecientos dieciseís votos._

Parpadeo.

Draco me leyó el cómputo real.

_He ganado._

He ganado, soy la Primera Ministra de la Inglaterra mágica, porque me han elegido. Soy la responsable de sus vidas, porque ellos lo quieren así.

Miro a Harry, que, entre todos los que me felicitan, es el único quieto y silencioso. No, no es el único: Draco abre la puerta y se va a mi espalda, tan pronto como me ve acercarme a Harry.

- Puedes renunciar.- me dice Harry, tomando mis manos, atrayéndome a él para un abrazo.- Puedes renunciar, e irte a Hogwarths.-

Cierro los ojos, y veo claramente, al calor de su voz mágica, mis sueños, dorados y serenos, entre libros y niños, año tras año, como un río inmutable.

Abro los ojos, y afuera llueve sobre la Inglaterra que se levanta nueva de entre sus cenizas tras la guerra, aún indefinida, aún llena de variables, aún impredecible y temblorosa.

Como yo.

- Quería renunciar.- le susurro.- Cada momento que fui Ministra interina quise renunciar, quise irme, quise ser libre de esta carga.-

Denys, a mi lado, se arregla el pelo, y sé que espera que ponga sobre sus hombros flacuchentos mi manto. Y lo miro a los ojos.

- Pero ahora que puedo elegir, Harry… no lo rechazaré. Será mi carga, porque yo la elijo.-

Harry me mira, y creo que por primera vez me comprende. Sus brazos me aprietan, y lo miro a los ojos, que son verdes y suaves e inocentes como los de mi Harry niño, pero sabios, sabios como los de Dumbledore.

Lo beso.

Y lo estrecho con fuerza, su amado aroma, su tacto, mi amigo.

- Perdóname.- susurro en su oído.- Te quiero… Te veré pronto.-

- Yo también te quiero.- me susurra, y sus ojos son alegres, alegres y dulces.

Y me desligo de todos ellos a la carrera, para bajar la escalinata y salir afuera, a la lluvia, corriendo, mis manos empuñados porque no soy una niña, soy una mujer, y voy tras el hombre que amo, y la vida que deseo.

Porque ya conocí la vida al lado de Harry, porque ya la he vivido, en mis sueños. Pero con Draco no he soñado nunca: Draco es lo inesperado, lo que nunca esperé, lo que ningún poso de té o espejo mágico me hubiera mostrado. Nunca soñé ser quien soy: Nunca soñé con él a mi lado. Pero ahora sé que es lo que quiero, y es vivir, vivir de sorpresas, porque si me quedo repitiendo los pasos de mis sueños estaré ya muerta.

_If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go_

Algo más allá de mis sueños, algo único e irrepetible: Draco. Con quien no tengo moldes que mantener, sino que me empuja- me presiona- a romper mis propios esquemas, para ser algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

Soy la Ministra de la Magia Hermione Granger. Y mi guerra personal, ha terminado.

_I know now, just not quite how my life and love might still go on_

_In your heart and your mind I'll stay with you for all of time_

- DRACO!- grito, en la lluvia. No es una petición, es una orden, con toda la autoridad que puedo comandar en mi voz.

Y lo veo de pie en una esquina, como si me esperara. Se gira lentamente, bajo la lluvia, para mirarme, con esos ojos grises suyos que son tan ilegibles y remotos como una nube. Pero ahora brillan cuando me acerco a él, aunque no hace ni un movimiento: se limita a mirarme, allí de pie, manchado de sangre, su pelo empapado oscurecido por el agua, su rostro sin expresión, desafiándome a hacer el primer movimiento.

Le echo los brazos al cuello, y presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando su boca. Está helada, húmeda por la lluvia, tan amoratada por el frío como la mía: pero al tocarnos es como si una llama se expandieran por mi cuerpo, el frío desprendiéndose de mi cuerpo como se desprende mi pesada capa de Ministra. Nos besamos, por un momento interminable, con hambre y ansiedad, hasta que sé que intenta hablar aunque yo apenas y lo dejo.

- Te amo.- susurro, y soy la primera en decirlo sin miedo.- Te amo, Draco.-

_Por que a tu lado no tengo miedo de ser lo mejor y lo peor que soy…_

- Te quedarás?-

- Me quedaré.- susurro.

- No Harry, ni Hogwarths?-

- No Harry, ni Hogwarths.-

- Soy todo tuyo, entonces. Tú… ya sabías… te amo, Bossy, y te quiero para mí sólo.- me responde ese malcriado, egoísta mocoso Malfoy.- Y quiero hacer el amor ahora mismo, excelencia…-

- No aquí. A casa.- jadeo.- Y no te dejaré que te vuelvas a ir, Malfoy!-

- Cuando me fui… sólo esperaba una palabra para quedarme. Te esperé todo el día para verte y saber si habías sentido lo que yo. Pero... me dejaste ir. Yo quería quedarme y hacerte el amor hasta que nos muriésemos por falta de alimento. Pero... no dijiste nada.-

Cierro los ojos. No quiero llorar, pero tras tanto llanto parece hacérseme muy fácil. Apoyo mi frente en su pecho, y lo siento respirar hondo.

Él también está llorando.

Lo empujo contra la pared y me le voy encima, besándolo y devorándolo con tanta fuerza como tengo, mientras él es suave y firme en mis brazos, algo asible, asequible y real que abrazar, que besar y tocar. Me rodea con sus brazos y espera a que se me pase la locura, hasta que puedo mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos grises tan seguros, tan capaces.

- Llévame a la cama, Bossy.- me susurra de pronto, en algo mitad súplica, mitad jadeo.

- Hecho.-

_If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go_

***********************************************************

_**( Extracto de la Magical Encyclopedia Britannica)**_

**Granger's** **War**_: Período histórico de la Gran Guerra entre la __**Segunda Caída de Voldemort**__(Ver __**Harry Potter**__)__ y la __**República Mágica III, **__en que la (entonces interina) __**ministra Hermione Granger**__ reconstruyó Inglaterra. La hérculea tarea le valió los más altos honores nacionales e internacionales, así como el afecto del pueblo inglés, lo que se demostró en los primeros plesbicitos en que fue elegida Ministra por mayoría aplastante, siendo reelecta en los seis plesbicitos sucesivos como Primera Ministra y jefa del Wizengamot. Fue secretaria y luego vicepresidenta de la Confederación de Hechiceros Europeos durante treinta años. Dio clases de política, historia contemporánea y teoría de la Magia en Hogwarths durante todo su ministerio. Su más famoso decreto fue la Libertad de la Magia, que pacificó la Guerra contra las Artes Oscuras que llevaba gestándose cien años. Se retiró a los cincuenta y tres años, para convertirse en Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores durante la crisis en Arabia Saudita. A los sesenta años, goza de buena salud, está por completo retirada y vive con su esposo, el Head de Slytherin House __**Draco Malfoy**__, en Hogsmeade, y aún da clases y apoyo a tesistas en ciencias políticas. _

_***********************************************************************_

_If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go!_

_If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go!_

**FIN de **

**THE WAR OF HERMIONE GRANGER.**


End file.
